Muerte futura de un amor presente
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Ha pocos días de terminar la preparatoria Nico Yazawa, decide confesar su amor... Pronto descubrirá que no valía la pena haberle dicho a esa persona sus sentimientos, no hasta cierto tiempo después... La vida les pondrá obstáculos, mismos que intentaran superar, hasta poder llegar a su cometido.
1. Chapter 1

No puedo reconocer esa voz, esa luz me impide ver con claridad la silueta frente a mi...

-Rápido la perdemos, eso no puede suceder. Nico-chan no me dejes.

No consigo mantenerme consciente, me pesa la mirada, cerrare los ojos quizá me sienta mejor...

Estoy a punto de graduarme de Otonokizaka, junto con Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, es un poco triste que sean la ultimas veces que salgo por esta puerta, dejare a mis amigas de primero y segundo, sin duda llegue a encariñarme con todas, en especial con una de ellas. Aquella chica de cabello rojo, con una personalidad Tsundere, no puedo decir con exactitud que hizo encariñarme con ella, era un poco complicado de decir, no sabía que es este sentimiento.

Me preocupaba por ella, me encantaba estar con ella, me sentía cómoda, no podía pensar en nadie mas que estar con ella...

-¿Nico-chan?

Como siempre la impertinente de Honoka, interrumpía mis pensamientos

-¿Que quieres Honoka?

-Vamos Nico-chan, serán las ultimas ocasiones en que salgamos todas de la escuela como µ's, deberías mostrarte un poco mas alegre, aun estamos todas.

-Esta bien, no es que las extrañe a todas, aun prometimos seguir en contacto ¿verdad?

-Desde luego.

Como siempre todas eramos amigas, nos queríamos entre nosotras, pero frecuentemente Honoka, Umi y Kotori por su parte, Eli y Nozomi por otro lado, Hanayo y Rin y como siempre me iba al lado de aquella chica de cabello rojo que alborotaba mi mente con miles de pensamientos. No bastaba con solo estar a su lado y mirarla, sentía la necesidad de estar mas cerca de ella...

-Nico-chan que me miras tanto- Dijo con cierta molestia Maki

-¿Ehh? N... No... No te estaba mirando nada tomate- Dije en un tono algo nervioso y agresivo.

-¿A quien llamas tomate, enana?

-¿Como que enana? Soy mayor que tu deberías cuidar tus palabras.

-Vaya, vaya nuevamente peleando ustedes dos- Dijo de imprevisto Kotori.

-Deberían calmarse, ustedes aun continuaran por ese camino, juntas y no queremos perder a alguna de ustedes porque una intente matar a la otra- Decía Umi apoyando a Kotori.

-Como sea- Maki siempre rechazando ser parte de la culpa.

Al final llego el momento de despedirnos, fue un momento triste debo admitirlo, ellas me regresaron las intenciones y todos mis sueños de querer ser una idol, despues de que mis compañeras anteriores del club lo abandonaran. En fin me encamine a casa con mi compañera en ese momento la tomate.

-Nico-chan, aun es algo temprano y si no tienes nada que hacer pues... ¿Te gustaría pasar a cenar a mi casa? Mis padres no están y no quiero...

-¿No quieres estar sola?- Dije con una intención curiosa y burlona.

-Si no quieres, no lo hagas, pero no te burles- Contesto de manera enojada

-Lo siento, claro Maki, me gustaría acompañarte- contesto un poco nerviosa.

Entre a casa de Maki, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sin duda era un palacio, mientras le ayudaba a poner la mesa no pude apartar mis pensamientos de todo el día, no podía entender que sentía por Maki, ¿Era solo mi amiga? O ¿Sentía algo mas por ella?

Terminamos y nos dispusimos a cenar, nadie hablo durante la cena, ¿Era para esto que me había invitado? Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a su habitación, sin duda era muy grande y muy formal para ser de una chica de 15 años.

-Honoka dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo y no me dirías, así que me pidió que te persuadiera hasta que me dijeras.

Esa Honoka, me las pagaría

-Maki-chan, bueno lo hable con Honoka pero...

No era el momento para decirle lo que siento a Maki, estaba por confirmarlo, pero primero tengo que pensar en algo, rápido.

-Me averguenza un poco pedirte esto pero... Un chico me invito a salir y quisiera que me ayudaras a maquillarme, tienes una piel muy suave, un cabello brillante, unos labios hermosos- Espera que estoy diciendo, pensara mal de mi.

-Ya lo veo, pero no me hagas sonrojar de nuevo.

Al parecer funciono, no sospecha nada, el problema es que ahora llegare a casa como payaso.

-Y ¿Quien es ese chico Nico-chan?

-Bueno es, Su... Su nombre es este... Sora, si su nombre es Sora.

-Bueno debe ser un chico especial, para que decidas ir maquillada para el.

-Si pero creo que debería cancelarlo.

-¿Por que harías eso Nico?

-Bueno quizá, ya sea algo tarde y...

-No tienes porque temer a una cita.

Una chica de primer año me decía eso, ¡que reconfortante!

-No es eso, pero, probablemente yo no sea adecuada para el

-De que hablas, eres muy linda, Nico, seguro habrá mas chicos esperando por ti, si no es el indicado, pero si no estas enamorada de el no deberías ilusionarlo eso es grosero.

-¡Lo se! Pero no importa lo que haga,si estoy enamorada de alguien, pero nunca se dará, es un amor prohibido- Dije apunto de llorar. Ahora si estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia Maki.

-Nico... Cálmate, si yo fuera chico, sin duda serias mi primera opción- Dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco por mi comentario.

-Maki...

No pude soportarlo tome a Maki de los brazos y la recosté en su cama, de frente a mi, sin duda era hermosa para mi, no pude resistirlo mas y la bese, por primera vez sentía esos labios que tanto anhelaba probar, me aleje de ella con la mirada baja.

-¿Lo vez? Es un amor prohibido...

Me retire tan pronto pude de casa de Maki, solo podía pensar en que ya nada seria igual con ella, camine entre las vísperas de lo que parecía ser una lluvia cercana.

-Nico-chan, ¿Esta enamorada de mi? ¿Que debería hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

No se porque lo hice, se que estoy enamorada de Maki pero no se como reaccionara, quizá no era el momento de hacerlo, y vaya forma de hacerlo, besarla y confesar que ella es mi amor prohibido; ¿Debería retractarme y decir que fue una mala broma?

-Nico, tenemos hambre.

Mis hermanos nunca tenían reparos en despertarme, si bien me admiraban como idol, también era su familia. Mi madre siempre trabajaba hasta tarde y temprano al día siguiente; así que no veía mal que ella se quedase en casa de una compañera de trabajo, mientras yo cuidaba a mis hermanos, mi madre siempre lucho por nosotros, es la mujer que admiro, es una forma en que puedo ayudarle ademas de continuar mis estudios, así que como pueda la ayudare.

-¡Cokoro, Cocoa, Cotaro el desayuno esta listo!

Ver a mis hermanos bien y felices es lo mas importante para mi; pero aún debo saber que haré, no falta mucho para ir a la escuela y ver a Maki, debo ser optimista, el no ya lo tengo, ahora debo conseguir el si de la persona que amo.

AFUERAS CASA DE MAKI

No entiendo que fue lo que paso, no he logrado concebir el sueño desde la visita de Nico; ¿Realmente estará enamorada de mi?, como sea ella piensa que este amor es imposible, no dudo que la gente lo vera mal, pero que pensaría mi familia si se enteraran que salgo con una chica, mi madre es de mente mas abierta pero mi padre sera el difícil de convencer en cualquier caso... ¿eh? Ya estoy pensando en decirle a mi padre, realmente siento algo por Nico, pero no se si se podría definir como amor, tampoco es que yo tuviera novios en secundaria, concéntrate en tu situación actual Maki, hoy tendrás que verla te guste o no, tenemos el club y los últimos ensayos, pero ¿ella esperara una respuesta inmediata de mi?

¿Debería ir a verle ahora? Aun falta para que inicien las clases, sera mejor alistarme, en definitiva esto tengo que hablar con Nico antes de la escuela.

Vaya por fin llego mamá, ahora puedo ir a la escuela con mas calma, al menos mis hermanos no se quedaran solos, como sea aún es temprano y si quiero evitar lo mas que pueda a Maki sera mejor llegar antes a la escuela.

-¿Por que corres Nico-chan?

Esa voz era inconfundible, mi tutora y compañera de salón, Tojo Nozomi.

-¿Yo? Pues... No te incumbe Nozomi ademas ¿que haces aquí fuera de mi casa tan temprano?

-Las chicas pensamos en ir lo que queda de clases juntas, así que pensé que podría pasar por ti, Eli ya se adelanto para esperarnos junto con ellas, ademas la casa de Maki esta a 8 calles adelante de ti, podríamos pasar por ella.

No podía decirle a Nozomi lo que paso con Maki, aun si podría ayudarme esta pervertida, no estaba segura de su reacción, aunque su relación con Eli daba mucho que pensar; como sea no tenia argumentos para negarme a ir, cuando me percate ya estábamos 2 calles de la casa de Maki.

Llegamos y ella estaba ahí, recargada en la barda de su casa, la vi jugando con su cabello como de costumbre, mirando hacia abajo con esos ojos violetas, que pude ver ayer mientras la tuve cerca de mi. El sol recién salia después de la lluvia de anoche, tuve suerte de no resfriarme al volver mojada a casa, Aquel cielo despejado de amanecer daba sin duda la imagen perfecta para que cualquiera pudiera enamorarse de Maki, y eso yo ya lo sentía por ella, pero aun estaba nerviosa por aquello que paso anoche.

La pelirroja un poco incomoda de ver a Nico acompañada de Nozomi, solo repetía en su mente, esa debería ser yo.

Caminamos sin dirigirnos palabra alguna, Nozomi intentaba romper el silencio pero era mas que obvio que no lo iba a lograr; nos encontramos con las demás chicas, para irnos "juntas" como siempre nos dividíamos a mitad de camino quedando yo nuevamente con Maki a mi lado, que al mirar de reojo pude notar su cara del color de su cabello a la vez que le temblaban un poco los brazos pese a que estaban cruzados, en cierto momento me pareció tierno, gracioso y miedo, no dudaba en que ella pensara lo mismo que yo.

YA DENTRO DEL SALON DE CLASES

Estaba fastidiada de la clase, porque la Idol No. 1 necesitaría las matemáticas, mi voz y talento me darían millones de oportunidades, no entiendo nada mejor me duermo, no creo que el profesor lo note...

zzzzz...

-Señorita Yazawa ¡despierte!

-Cállese la boca.

-Yazawa Nico veo que mi clase le parece aburrida así que hágame el fa...

-Si ya se fuera de clase, no tiene que decírmelo de todas formas no entendía nada.

Me molesta que me despierten mientras duermo sea quien sea, aun así mi comportamiento me traería problemas con ese profesor, daba igual lo que hiciera. En fin falta mucho para salir me iré a dormir un poco al club, aun no debe haber nad...

-¿ehh? ¿Nico que haces aquí, no tienes clase todavía?

-Lo mismo podría decirte Maki

-No... no dormí bien y me quede dormida y el profesor me saco de clases. Aunque por lo que veo te sacaron por la misma razón.

-No te equivocas, no pude dormir desde que me fui de tu casa.

Si me rechazaba o aceptaba, no me importaba ya nada, si no lo afrontaba ahora, nunca me lo perdonaría

-Nico-chan, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa ayer y ahora...

-Lo se Maki pero como ya te lo dije yo te amo, lo sentía desde hace mucho pero no estaba segura y cuando lo estuve tenia miedo de como expresarlo, no me importa solo dime que piensas.

Se lo dije al borde de las lagrimas, corría el riesgo de perder a una amiga antes de irme, o podía mantener una feliz relación con la chica que yo amaba.

-Bueno Nico...

-Tu celular esta sonando Maki.

-Enserio, discúlpame un momento- Quien sea que estuviese llamando me dio tiempo para pensar lo que diría.

Maki tarda mucho hablando con quien sea, si fue alguna de µ's no se los voy a perdonar.

-¡Nico-chan!

-¿Maki?

-Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos Nico, yo no te amo...

En ese momento todo lo que pude hacer fue salir corriendo dejado una Maki con la mirada baja, pero su tono de voz fue determinante, fue claro en lo que me dijo. Ella no me amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vaya el pan de hoy esta delicioso Kotori, ¿Te gustaría un poco?

-Honoka-chan si sigues comiendo pan súbiras de peso de nuevo y Umi volverá a torturarte con la dieta.

-Vamos, solo un bocado, di a...

-Espera Honoka, ¿esa no es Nico corriendo hacia acá?

-Parece que si. ¡Oye, Nico-chan!

-¿Nos evito, Kotori?

-De seguro tenia algo importante que hacer.

Estaba destrozada, no podía ocultar mis lagrimas, en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, estaba tan frustrada, a pesar de que me preparaba para recibir la aceptación o rechazo de Maki, lo tome como una inmadura, me niego a mirar a todas.

-¡Oye, Nico-chan!

Parece ser la voz de Honoka, no estoy para nadie en este momento lo mejor sera pasarlas de largo, quizá no se percaten de lo que sucedió, me esconderé donde pueda después volveré a clases, me excusare de la practica de hoy con la chicas después.

SALON DE CLASES 3ER AÑO

Vaya si que Nico actuó extraño esta mañana, se la pasa discutiendo con Maki en cada oportunidad sin importarle donde estén, y ahora de repente se mantienen ambas en silencio, aun si intente romper el hielo no parecían convencidas en hablar.

-Muy bien, la clase termino, no olviden de su reporte para la próxima semana

-Eri-chi

-Mmm... ¿Que pasa Nozomi?

-¿Notaste algo extraño entre Nico y Maki?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, venían demasiado silenciosas ¿Porque Nozomi?

-No por nada Cari...

-Nozomi te dije que no podíamos llamarnos así en publico, al menos no ahora, no creo estar lista para que se enteren que eres mi novia.

-Lo siento Elicchi, se me escapo.

Tengo que llegar al salón de la manera mas normal que pueda, Nozomi y Eli pueden notarlo enseguida pero no haré mas que estar en clases e irme a casa.

PASADA LA JORNADA DE CLASES

-Nicocchi, ¿Vamos juntas al club?

-Lo siento Nozomi, Eli, me iré temprano a casa, por favor discúlpenme con las demás.

Hacia mucho no salia sola de la escuela, no desde que las primeras miembros del club de idols renunciaron, sin duda Honoka y las demás me devolvieron la sonrisa que hace mucho no sacaba de manera real, dejar de fingir en ese entonces fue un alivio que ellas llegaran, pero si no analizo bien con ella vino Maki. Esto sera difícil, no puedo faltar a la escuela los 2 meses que me quedan para graduarme, algo tengo que hacer.

AZOTEA INSTITUTO OTONOKIZAKA

-¿Nico-chan no vendrá a practicar con nosotras? ¿Como es eso Nozomi?

-Nos pidió que nos disculpáramos con ustedes, pero tenia algo que hacer después de clases

-¿Estará bien?- Dijo Hanayo con un tono de preocupación.

-Por cierto Maki-chan...

-...

-¡Maki-chan!

No puedo corresponder a Nico, tenia que ser el impertinente de mi padre recordándome esa beca que tramito para poderme ir a estudiar a Londres, la medicina no es mi pasión, pero como descendiente de la familia Nishikino no tengo otra opción, mi padre apenas acepto que me volviera una Idol; siempre y cuando no bajara mis calificaciones. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Que estuve apunto de responderle a Nico? En definitiva tengo sentimientos hacia ella, pero es amor, quizá solo sea un cariño especial, es mi mejor amiga a mi sentir, ya que puede que discutamos seguido, pero ella es adorable, su mirada esos labios, ese tono de piel, sus ojos que hacen que me pierda, brillan como piedras preciosas, iluminan mi mañana al verla, no importa si nos llevamos algo mal, lo adoro, es mi momento con Nico...

-¡Maki-chan!

-¿Ehh? ¿Que quieres Nozomi? ¿Porque me gritas?

-No respondes, ¿Paso algo entre tu y Nicocchi, se fue algo triste y casi llorando? Nadie a hablado con ella, así que suponemos que fuiste tu la única.

Nozomi siempre tiene ese sentido de saber exactamente las cosas.

-No... nada, pero ahora que recuerdo debo irme a casa también.

Sin mas salí corriendo para poder cambiarme y alcanzar a Nico a casa, si bien no estoy segura de mis sentimientos, no quiero perder a mi amiga.

CERCANIAS A UN PARQUE

Siempre que Nico esta triste viene a este parque, lo note porque antes de unirse a Muse, decía estar triste y venir a este parque con sus hermanos, pero no la veo por ningún lado, y en su casa me dijeron que no había llegado aun, empiezo a preocuparme.

-¿Maki?

-¿Que haces aquí Eli?

-La practica se suspendió y fui a casa de Nico para ver si se encontraba ahí, su madre me dijo que...

-Estaría en este parque.

-Si, pero... Maki paso algo entre tu y Nico?

-Eres la única en que confió ahora Eli, si paso algo pero no se como considerarlo.

-Vamos puedes confiar en mi, somos amigas después de todo, te parece, vamos por una bebida, nos sentamos y me cuentas.

-Esta bien.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

-... y eso fue lo que paso.

-Vaya que Nico tomara la decisión de declararse no la vi venir, siempre supusimos que serias tú.

-Y... ¿Yo porque haría eso?

-Eso no es algo que te deba responder yo, si no tu propio corazón, ¿Que es lo que realmente sientes por Nico? Maki-chan.

-Vaya Eri, se te ha pegado un poco el carácter de tu novia.

-¿Co... Como... Como lo supiste Maki?

-No lo sabia lo dije por decir pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

-Mou... Maki- Eli haciendo un breve puchero- Por favor no digas nada aun no estoy lista para hacer publica nuestra relación.

-Aun les faltan 2 meses.

-Lo mismo digo Maki, deberías darte prisa.

Eli se alejaba bajo un cielo nocturno, y yo aun no encontraba a Nico-chan, pero primero debería de aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Nico, no se si esto es amor o solo amistad, como sea ahora no me queda mas que esperar a mañana para verla, por ahora a pensar.

CASA DE NICO

-Estoy en casa

-¡Hermana!

-Cokoro, ¿Y mamá?

-Tuvo que salir al trabajo de emergencia.

-Ya veo, ¿tienen hambre?

-No, mamá nos dio la cena y mis hermanos ya están dormidos, solo me levante para recibirte.

-Gracias, ahora ve a dormir.

-Por cierto, Maki-chan vino a buscarte.

-¿Les dijo algo?

-Solo que te avisáramos que vino a buscarte.

-Ya veo, gracias, a dormir.

-Si

Porque Maki vendría a buscarme, no creo que sea para cambiar su opinión, quizá... Mejor no hago conjeturas, lo que me queda es superar a Maki, eso sera lo mejor.

CASA DE MAKI

-Lo se papá, aceptaron darme la beca, si continuare la preparatoria alla, para entrar a la escuela de medicina, si, cuidate, adios.-Cuelga el teléfono.

No se, si amo a Nico, no quiero lastimarla aceptándola y dejándola por un largo tiempo, y si no la amo, no quiero perderla, no lo soportaría.

Mi celular de nuevo, debe ser papá, algo olvido decirme.

Es de Kotori...

-Hola Kotori.

-Maki eres la primera que debe saber esto...

-Tranquila Kotori ¿Que paso?

-Nico-chan esta...

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, Nico-chan no podía creerlo, pero esto complicaba aun mas nuestra situación.


	4. Chapter 4

No falta mucho para el torneo, así que debo practicar tanto como pueda, no puedo fallar debo poner el nombre de mi familia en alto, no puedo decepcionarlos, sera de mis primeros torneos internacionales, conseguí entrar después de todo, sin ella no se si hubiera logrado ganar, ella es mi inspiración y por supuesto mi familia también...

-¡Umi, concéntrate! ¡Estas fallando, de nuevo!

Mi padre siempre despertándome de mis fantasías, si siempre esta de buen humor le molesta que este distraída mientras practico arqueria, si bien esa chica no esta siempre conmigo sin duda he llegado a adorarla cada día que la veo, pero que digo, pensar de esta manera es algo...

-¡Umi deja de soñar y ponte seria!

-Lo siento Padre, continuare como es debido.

-Eso espero.

Bueno por ahora dejare de pensar en ella, aunque me es difícil hacerlo ahora...

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo creerlo, Nico... No conocía esa parte de la vida de Nico, pensaba que...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Tengo que encontrar a Nico-chan antes de que salga de su casa, lo mas probable es que trate de evitarme de nuevo, ahora hoy dos temas que debo tratar con ella, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para verla.

Ahí esta.

-¡Nico-chan!

-¿Maki?

-Ni... co... chan... es... espera... espérame un... segundo- Dije con un tono interrumpido, pues de correr el aire me faltaba.

-Mi hermana me dijo que viniste a buscarme, ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Nico tenia esa mirada vacía que conocí cuando fuimos al club por primera vez, sin duda eso no me gustaba.

-Tenemos que hablar Nico-chan.

-Creo que hablamos mas que suficiente, si vienes a burlarte de mi no estoy de humor, me citaron en la oficina de la directora a primera hora y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Eres tonta o que?- dije con cierta molestia- No soy quien para burlarme de ti o de tus sentimientos...

-No quiero hablar de eso Maki, fuiste clara en tu respuesta, y no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima si es lo que piensas, me sera difícil pero daré por muerto este amor que sentía por ti, así que puedes irte olvidando del tema.

¿Por que, me duelen tanto esas palabras, no lo comprendo? Estoy en estado de shock

-Veo que no tienes nada mas que decir, si me disculpas me están esperando.

Sin mirar atrás se va, no quiero perder a Nico-chan, no quiero perderla nunca, mientras se desliza una lagrima por mi mejilla.

.

-Con su permiso directora

-Adelante Nico.

-Me dijo Kotori que necesitaba verme antes de clases. ¿Sucede algo?

-Tranquila no es algo malo como tal.

-Si es por el problema que tuve con el profesor le aseguro que...

-No es eso Nico, se trata de tu padre.

-Mi padre, pero mi padre esta...

-Efectivamente, quería consultarlo primero contigo, después pienso hacerlo con tu madre y tu presentes aquí de nuevo...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de todas las noticias que pude haber recibido ese día, esta sin duda era la menos esperada para mi.

-Quisiera que lo pensaras bien Nico, esto sin duda es fue una sorpresa para mi, pensaba que podías concluir tus estudios aquí, pero esa escuela sin duda tiene un potencial que nadie rechazaría esta oportunidad, tu padre fue muy afortunado en encontrar una buena escuela para que continúes la universidad en...

-¡Pero, como se atreve! ¡Al irse y dejarnos a mi a mis hermanos y a mi madre, pretende que de la nada lo perdonare por todo este tiempo que no estuvo, con una escuela y llevándome a vivir Estados Unidos!, no lo crei tan bajo de su parte.

-Se como te debes sentir Nico, por eso quise consultarlo contigo primero.

-Alguna de mis amigas sabe esto.

-Solo Kotori, por accidente escucho la llamada que tuve con el consejo y no tuve mas opción que decirle.

Sera esto de lo que Maki querría hablar es ese aspecto la deje sin poder explicarse siquiera.

-Te pido lo reflexiones Nico, al parecer tienes un mes para pensarlo, ahora ve a tus clases por favor.

-Si, gracias.

Mi padre piensa llevarme a vivir y estudiar donde el ¿con que intención? Sera mejor irme a clases ya tendré tiempo de pensarlo. Salgo de la oficina de la directora y veo junto a la puerta a Maki.

-¿Maki? ¿Por que no estas en clases?

Maki sin dudarlo la toma de la mano y salimos corriendo directo al club

-Espera Maki, las clases...

-Vamos directo al club, así que no hagas mucho ruido o llamaras la atención Nico-chan.

-Y ¿por que me llevas al..?

CLUB DE INVESTIGACION DE IDOLS

-Muy bien no hay nadie, entremos.

-¿Para que me traes aquí Maki?

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Que?

-¿Es cierto que te iras de Japón, para estudiar en el extranjero?

-¿Como supiste eso?- sin duda me sorprendió que lo supiera.

-Eso no importa... ¡Respóndeme!

-¿A ti en que te afecta eso? no eres quien para meterte en mi vida Nishikino.

-¿Me llamaste por mi apellido..?

-Estoy molesta contigo, primero me interrogas, haces una escena y ahora no me dejas entrar a clases

-No te quiero perder Nico- dije abalanzándome sobre Nico

-Maki...

-No quiero perderte Nico-chan eres mi mejor amiga, no corresponderé aun a tus sentimientos, pero no quiero que te vayas.

-Maki ¿Como es eso que "aun no"?

-Veras Nico-chan

SALON DE CLASES 1ER AÑO

-Rin-chan

-¿Que pasa Kayocchin nya?- Siempre respondo enérgica ante cualquier situación, siempre que Kayocchin este conmigo estoy feliz

-¿Haz visto a Maki-chan? Ya casi empiezan las clases y no ha llegado.

-No lo se nya.

-Rin-chan- Dije con cierto tono de molestia.

-De seguro no tarda, solo fue al baño y ya volverá nya.

-Eso espero.

.

.

.

.

.

-Veras Nico-chan, se puede decir que siento algo por ti.

-Claro solo amistad- Dije con tristeza y cierto tono de puchero

-No tanto así, siento algo mas, pero no se si le puede llamar amor.

-Entonces...

-Ademas no falta mucho para que te gradúes, y ademas puedes irte antes de aquí, y yo me iré a Londres por lo que...

-¿Que?

El decirle lo de Londres fue un error del que me arrepentiría el resto de la vida.

-¡Te quejas de que me voy, cuando tu también lo harás!

-Pero Nico-chan

-Ya lo decidi Maki.

-¿Ehh?

-Ya te dije que no gastare mas mis esperanzas en algo que no sientes o dices no estar segura, pero si tu al parecer te iras a Londres, yo me voy a estudiar al extranjero, junto a mi padre...


	5. Chapter 5

-Nico-chan, tu no puedes...

-¿Que? ¿No puedo irme? No tienes ningún derecho en decidir sobre mi, si tu quieres irte a Londres, por mi mejor, así podre evitar este sentimiento que tengo por ti, me cuesta dejarte pero si es algo por mi propio bien lo aceptare, no te detendré porque se bien que no soy nadie para decidir sobre tu futuro, y me iré porque estar aquí me hará recordarte y tal vez en otro país conozca a alguien que ame, quizá lo ame mas que a ti Maki.

-...

-Gracias a ti perdí una clase, no puedo evitarte por ahora ya que aun falta un ultimo concierto, después de eso evita acercarte a mi Nishikino. Adiós.

Aquellas palabras, no podía creer lo que había escuchando, pero si realmente Nico había dejado sus sentimientos de lado hacia mi, era momento que yo hiciera lo mismo y olvidara los míos.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos Kayocchin, vamos al club rápido nya

-Si, estoy preocupada por Maki no entro en todo el día clases, me pregunto si estará bien.

-Cuando la veamos le preguntaremos Kayocchin, ahora una carrera al club nya.

-Espera Rin-chan no podemos correr en los pasillos.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno Honoka, eres la primera a la que le digo mis sentimientos pero no se como lo tomes.

-Me siento halagada Umi, por decirme lo que sientes, pero no estoy segura, es decir ambas somos chicas y...

-Eso no es un impedimento para mi Honoka, déjame ser quien sostenga tu mano, quien te cuide y te proteja, permiteme ser la dueña de tu corazón.

-Umi-chan...

-¡Esto no funciona Honoka! Así no podre decirle a Kotori que la amo, yo no soy así.

-Tranquila Umi-chan, estoy seguro que pase lo que pase, Kotori nunca se alejara de ti.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si, vamos anímate a decirle o alguien mas lo hará.

-¡No! Además... ¿Quien se atrevería a decirle?

-Yo

-¿Tú? ¿Acaso tu... estas...?

-No ¿como crees eso?

-Entonces no me des esos sustos.

-¡Jajajaja! Dije que yo, pero solo porque te grabe diciendo que amas a Kotori.

-Honoka ¿que acabas de decir? ¡Honoka, vuelve aquí en este instante!

-¿Se lo dirás hoy?

-Estas loca

-Bueno te ayudare, lo quieras o no

-¡Honoka no huyas!

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno Nico-chan, nos dirás a mi y a Eli ¿Que sucedió?

-No, eso lo diré en el club cuando estemos todas

-Eso no es justo Nico-chan.

-Tu y Eli no me dijeron de su relación, lo descubrí por mi misma.

-Vaya, entonces esperare

.

.

.

.

Me pregunto de que Umi querría hablar con Honoka a solas, tal vez la regañara de nuevo por comer demasiado y como siempre la defiendo pidió que me fuera, pobre Honoka ¿Eh?

-Maki-chan, llegas temprano.

-Realmente nunca salí de aquí Kotori.

-No entraste a clases, eso es terrible, ¿estas bien? Te llevare a la enfermería.

-No, Kotori...

-¿Si?

-No puedo contenerme mas, necesito hablar con alguien.

-Esta bien, te escuchare Maki-chan.

-Gracias...

Sin mas Maki soltó un llanto muy distinto a cuando decidimos acabar Muse después de este concierto, ahora su llanto venia de un lugar mas profundo de su ser.

-...eso es lo que paso.

-Vaya, sabia lo de su padre y de que Nico sentía algo por ti.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Honoka hizo su movimiento antes que yo.

-Bueno, como sea

-¿Y piensas dejar todo así?

-No lo se

-Sabemos que Nico puede irse mas pronto de lo esperado, pero lo importante también es tu posición actual.

-Ya veremos que sucede. Y... Tu ¿con Honoka o Umi?

-Como dices esas cosas Maki-chan- Casi nunca me pongo tan nerviosa, pero Maki lo logro

-Tranquila Kotori, a mi me dicen tomate, no intentes quitarme el puesto.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Maki-chan, pero... Creo sentir algo por ellas, pero en especial por...

-¡Gane de nuevo Kayocchin nya!

-Si, que eres rápida Rin-chan.

-¡Jejejeje! ¿Pasa algo Maki-chan, Kotori-chan nya?

-Son temas de amor nada relevante- respondió Maki.

-¿Nya?

-¡Apártate Rin, Umi viene tras de mi!

-Honoka ¡ven aqui o ya veras! ¿eh? ¿Kotori?

-Vaya Kotori, por fin te encontramos.

-Les dije que vendría directamente al club Honoka, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Aun nada Kotori- Dijo Umi con esa aura tenebrosa.

-Umi-chan asustas a todas.

-Lo siento Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Pasa algo malo chicas?

-No es nada Nico-chan

-Bueno, porque tengo que hablar con todas ustedes de algo importante.

Nico tomo asiento, a pesar de nuestra discusión no repelo en sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa junto a mi, era como si me ignorara por completo.

-Chicas, se me ha presentado una oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero.

-Eso es genial Nico-chan, iré por pan para celebrar.

-Espera Honoka, aun no termino.

-Lo siento.

-Se me presenta esa oportunidad, por lo que dejare la escuela en mas o menos un mes.

-¡Y la señorita a decidido aceptar, para dejarnos lo mas pronto posible, anda diles Nico-chan!

-Por favor cálmate Maki, lo hago porque es una buena oportunidad de preparación profesional para mi es por eso que acepté- Me mantuve serena, pero estaba apunto de volverme ir contra Maki de no ser porque las demás estaban presentes- sin embargo haré lo que pueda para postergar lo mas que pueda el viaje, para asistir a concierto, pese a todo somo un club y casi ninguna me ha defraudado o hecho daño alguno.

-Nico-chan, no creí que pensaras de esa manera- dijo Eli bastante sorprendida.

-Bueno ese era el anuncio, ahora podemos ir a practicar.

-Yo no lo haré- dijo Maki levantándose de su asiento, mirando hacia el suelo- me voy.

-Maki-chan, parecia triste nya.

-Le debió afectar la noticia Rin-chan.

-Bueno como idols aun faltando un miembro debemos practicar así que Honoka pode...

-No, Nico-chan,

-¿eh?

-Puede ser que algunas estemos a favor de apoyarte en tu partida, y no quiero sonar egoísta, me disgusta tu decisión, pero la aceptare, puede que están sean las ultimas semanas que estemos juntas, así que no practicare si falta una integrante, me voy a casa.

-¿La practica se suspende de nuevo Honoka nya?

-Tienen el día libre.

-Genial nya, Kayocchin vayamos por ramen.

-¿Ramen? Pero...

-También compraremos arroz nya- esa palabra siempre funciona con Hanayo

.

-Ko... Kotor... Kotori.

-Sucede algo Umi-chan.

-Puede que no sea el momento pero ya que tenemos el día libre, te importaría acompañarme a un lugar.

-¿A donde?

-A... Al dentista-apesto diciendo mentiras.

-Claro, vamos.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Es esto correcto?, estar encerrada en mi habitación, Nico tomo su decisión, no puedo obligarla a quedarse, ella lo ha decidido, y mi padre no aceptara que me niegue a ir a Londres para estudiar, solo me queda resignarme a perderla.

-Maki, tienes visitas.

¿Quien podría haber venido a verme? No debe ser Nico, debe ser Kotori o Nozomi preocupadas por mi actitud.

-Honoka ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar Maki-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y ahora a donde llevo a Kotori? Tonta Honoka, si no me hubiera asustado de esa manera con decirle podría haber pensado algo mejor si lo hago ahora sera muy precipitado para confesarme de esa manera, encima de todo le dije que iríamos al dentista y yo le tengo pavor a los dentistas. Pero al menos puedo estar a solas con ella, no es la mejor situación por ahora, con la prematura salida de Nico, pero si estoy con mi pajarita me siento mejor.

-Umi-chan, llevamos caminando 1 hora ¿A que dentista vamos?

-Lo... Lo siento Kotori en realidad solo buscaba salir de ese momento tenso en el club ademas, ammm...¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

-Claro Umi-chan, pero al menos pudiste decirme eso antes de hacerme caminar 1 hora ¡jaja!

-Si, lo siento-No negare que mi familia es tradicional por eso le temo a muchas cosas que hoy en día se pueden ver normales, pero sin duda a pesar de eso brincaría a esos labios sonrientes en este momento para besarlos.

-¿Pasa algo Umi-chan? ¿Tengo algo en los labios?

-¡¿Ehhh?! no nada de nada de hecho están muy lindos... digo rosados... digo no tienes nada, yo solo miraba y...-Tiene que ser tan exacta al punto de saber donde la estaba mirando- Mira Kotori, ahí hay un local de helados vamos por uno.

-Claro, mientras nos buscare una mesa-¿Que planea Umi-chan con esto?

Tengo que despejar mi mente si lo haré hoy, no creo poder tener mucho tiempo a solas con ella en otra oportunidad ya viene el ultimo concierto y con los retrasos que tenemos, no habrá nada mas que hacer que practicar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿me podría vender un helado?

-Claro señorita pero por cuestiones internas han subido un poco los precios ¿esta bien con eso?

No importa lo que cuesten le prometí a Kotori un helado y lo haré.

-¿Cuanto cuestan ahora?

-Bueno...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese es el precio? Esta muy caro- Apenas podría pagar uno, pero por ahora debo quedar bien ante Kotori- Esta bien deme uno por favor.

-Claro.

-Lamento la espera Kotori.

-Descuida Umi-chan

-Bueno Kotori, ¿que te parece si...?

-Lo que sea no me interesa Umi-chan, por favor no lo digas ni hagas algo por tratarlo, no podría aceptar que te alejes de mi, después de tanto no lo soportaría.

-Kotori ¿me esta rechazando? Hace un momento se veía bien y ahora... ¿Qué hago?

.

.

.

.

.

-Si sientes amor por Nico, deberías decirle antes de que se vaya.

-¿Como sabes que lo que siento por ella es amor?

-Ser la líder de Muse me mostró varias cosas de todas, el hecho de que Eli y Nozomi son novias, Umi ama a Kotori, Rin y Hanayo salen desde hace tiempo, y solo quedan tú y Nico.

-¿Que hay de ti Honoka?

-Por ahora el tema no soy yo, pero deberías reflexionarlo, si quieres que Nico se quede...

-No se que hacer.

-Lo sabrás pero esperemos no sea tarde para cuando tú o ella se vaya.

-¿Como sabes de..?

-Tu madre me lo comento al entrar, en fin piénsalo. Permiso.

-Adiós.

No conocía esta faceta de Honoka, sin duda se escucha muy madura a la que veo diariamente en la escuela, pero tiene razón, la quiero, la amo, como sea quiero que ella este conmigo y yo estar con ella.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por favor Umi-chan no lo hagas?

-¿De que hablas Kotori? ¿Que no quieres que haga? Si esto es difícil para mi también, crees que no he pensado los problemas que me traería esto con mi familia y mis amigas en especial a ti y Honoka, pero que puedo hacer si es la primera que siento esto, puede que ni yo logre entenderlo concretamente pero a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no logro pensar en alguien que no seas tú-dije a punto de llorar mi actual amor me estaba rechazando sin siquiera haberle dicho algo, si ya no seriamos nada mas que amigas y si se alejaba de mi después de esto, no tenia porque temer revelarle mis sentimientos.

-Umi-chan espe...

-¡Déjame terminar Kotori! Ya no me importa nada mas, solo no tolerare estar lejos de ti, pero si es lo que pasará correré ese riesgo, aun si este es un adiós definitivo-No pude contenerme, me abalance sobre Kotori besándola, no quería abrir los ojos podía notar que Kotori estaba por romper en llanto antes de besarla, pero por fin podía sentir esos labios que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo y no lo sabía como tal. Por fin termine y me aleje de Kotori esperando su rechazo, incluso un golpe, pero...

-Umi-chan...

-Lo siento Kotori.

-¿No era mejor confesarte y esperar mi respuesta?

-Si pien... ¿Qué?

-Si me lo preguntas lo repetiré.

-Kotori no hagas eso.

-Prefieres besarme otra vez frente a todos.

-Espera yo...-Mientras giraba la cabeza podía ver como todos alrededor nos miraban, no pude contener mi cara roja, en ese instante solo pude tomar de la mano a Kotori y salir corriendo-¡Vamonos Kotori!

.

-No... puedo... respirar... eres... muy... cruel... Umi... chan.

-Les he dicho a ti y Honoka que se ejerciten mas.

-Bueno Umi-chan me darás respiración boca a boca de nuevo, o por fin te me declararas como tal.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Eres algo cruel Kotori

-¿Segura Umi-chan?

-ammm... bueno ay... Kotori-chan estoy enamorada de ti y me... me gustaría... me gustaría que tu fueras... mi... mi no...

-Tardas demasiado Umi-chan, si quiero, yo también te amo.

-Kotori...-Estaba de lo mas feliz, por fin podía estar con la persona que amo, por mi familia me preocuparía después, y pues las chicas espero lo entiendan, pero es tan vergonzoso aun-Por cierto Kotori, ¿a que te referías con que no lo hiciera o intentara?

-Bueno te vi un poco tensa tras salir del instituto y como van las cosas ahora pensé que dejarías el grupo, por eso mi miedo, de alejarte de mi, y más ahora.

-No sería capaz de dejarte, no ahora, ni nunca. Pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Me atenderás solo tú en el café maid- Sin duda ahora este es mi movimiento.

-No lo haría con nadie que contigo Umi-chan.

Sin mas me deje llevar por lo labios de Umi-chan, ese mismo día ayude a Maki con sus sentimientos hacia Nico y ahora yo podía ser feliz con quien amaba desde hace 1 año.

.

.

.

.

.

-Maki, ya debes dormir mañana tienes escuela.

-Ya lo se mamá, dormiré en un minuto.

Quizá deba dejar pasar el tiempo a ver que puede suceder

Y así pasaron 2 semanas en las que pensaba sobre mis sentimientos, entre practicas de baile, canto ademas de ciertas platicas junto a Honoka y Kotori, platicas donde me sentía bastante tensa por la mirada de Umi hacia mi, mientras que en Honoka, sentía aun algo diferente en ella desde aquella platica en mi casa.

-Bueno chicas, por hoy es suficiente.

-Eres un monstruo Umi-chan nya.

-Por cierto Nico-chan ¿que hay de tu situación de tiempo para el concierto?- Umi preguntando un poco tensa por el comentario de Rin.

-Conseguí que un doctor firmara un documento en el que dice que me encuentro delicada de salud, así que me iré una semana antes de graduarnos.

-¿Como diablos hiciste eso?

-Lo importante es que estaré en el concierto.

-Bueno vámonos Kayocchin ¡nya!

Por lo visto lo que me dijo Honoka era cierto, ¿también tendrá razón conmigo y Nico?

-...Adiós chicas.

Yace un tiempo que no vuelvo a casa junto con Nico, pese a que vivimos cerca una de la otra, ambas evitamos vernos lo mas posible, puedo aún recordar como la conocí mas a fondo, si la primera vez me mostré indiferente ademas de que ella fue grosera al echarnos del club y huir de nosotras.

CASA DE MAKI

-Llegue mamá.

-Maki, te estaba esperando.

-Papá, pasa algo

-Tu viaje se adelanto un poco de tiempo.

-¿Que?

-Si, te iras el 27 de marzo

-¿Que? Pero... el concierto es el 25 de abril, no puedo faltar...

-No me interesa Maki, se adelanto y punto final, no haya nada que hacer, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu proyecto de ser una Idol.

No puedo creerlo mi viaje se adelanto si no me dan las causas de porque pero, todo este tiempo lo deje correr, ahora no me queda mucho, quizá si hablo con Honoka, o alguna de las chicas, pero ¿que es hoy?25 de abril, el mismo día que Nico se va.

-Quizá debería de dejar de pensar en ello, Nico dice que ya no siente nada por mi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Vaya casi no dormí bien, me desvele haciendo los estiramientos que Umi me recomendó...

-Nico-chan te estaba esperando.

-¿Maki? ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero que me hables?

-Nico-chan respondeme por favor.

-Mmm... ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Como sabre que es amor lo que siento por ti?

-¡¿Qué?!


	7. Chapter 7

-Deja de actuar raro Maki, no se como sabrás si estas enamorada o no, yo solo se que es algo que siente uno mismo pero no tienes porque decírmelo a mi. Tus amigas pueden ayudarte mas que yo ¿o no?

-¿Tu no eres mi amiga Nico-chan?

-Bueno eso es algo difícil de responderte ahora.

-Creo que si lo dudas es porque no me consideras como tal Nico-chan, perdona por molestarte.

Nico-chan ya no me considera su amiga, esto no es algo que me deba afectar demasiado pero aún no se que pasara con nosotras...

.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos rápido Kayocchin nya.

-Espera Rin-chan, me hiciste desvelarme anoche ayudándote con el ingles de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que el ingles y yo no nos llevamos bien nya.

-Lo se, lo se, pero ¿Como haces para tener tanta energía aun así?

-Ni yo se eso, pero siempre he sido así nya.

-Bueno Rin-chan, la carrera comienza ¡ya!- dije mientras salia a toda velocidad dejando a Rin-chan atrás sorprendida.

-Eso es trampa Kayocchin, ya veras te alcanzaré nya

-Te tome demasiada ventaja Rin-chan, llegare antes que tú y por fin ganare.

-¡Cuidado Kayocchin!

-¿Eh? ¿Ayyyyyyyyyy!

-¿Estas bien Kaycchin nya?

-Creo que si, o lo siento se...-Nunca había visto de esa manera a esta chica-¡Maki-chan! Discúlpame ¿estas bien?

-¡Hanayo! O este... si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero estas llorando, ¿Segura que no te lastime?

-Si no es nada, no estoy llorando, algo entro en mis ojos y por eso no pude ver que venias hacia mi.

-¿Maki-chan?

-Te digo que estoy bien.

-¿Por que lloras?

-No es nada importante, les importa si nos vamos juntas.-Aun estaba destrozada por las palabras de Nico, apenas y mantenía la compostura ante Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Miren ahí viene Nico-chan nya! ¡Nico-chan!

-Discúlpenme Rin, Hanayo, me adelantare.

-Maki... Algo parece que sucedió entre ellas Rin-chan.

-Al menos nuestra relación sigue oculta ante ellas Kayocchin.

-¡NO digas eso tan fuerte y en publico Rin-chan.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Sera que un día ustedes no estén tan nerviosas?

-Nico-chan, Kayocchin es mala conmigo nya- dije con clara tristeza nya.

-En fin, note que se encontraron con Maki, ¿Les dijo algo?

-No pero se veía realmente triste, venia llorando, dijo que fuéramos juntas y después se fue por su cuenta corriendo.

-Esa tonta no aprende...

-Amm ¿Paso algo entre tú y Maki-chan?

-No, nada, solo tuvimos una discusión hace un momento.

-Ustedes actúan como pareja Nico-chan, ¿sera que nos ocultan algo nya?

-¡Cállate Rin, eso no pasa entre Maki ni yo!- respondí con cierta molestia a Rin mientras caminaba al lado de ellas- No oculto cosas así, como la relación entre ustedes chicas-ahora sera mejor correr.

-Rin-chan...

-Kayocchin...

-¡¿Como diablos te enteraste Nico-chan, espera?!- Gritaron al unisono las chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Elicchi, estoy aburrida, y aun tenemos 4 clases mas.

-No te quejes, o se te hará mas fastidioso el día.

-Y quiero irme a ensayar esa canción que escribieron Kotori-chan y Umi-chan para nosotras.

-Nozomi, esa canción es algo vergonzosa, para mi, la cantare por compromiso, no es que me agrade mucho cantarla.

-Elicchi... ¿Acaso te averguenzas de mi y nuestra relación? estoy tan triste que podría llorar.

-No, no es eso Nozomi yo realmente te amo, no tengo porque avergonzarme de ti y nuestro amor, por favor no llores.

-Vaya ¿otra vez la hiciste llorar Eli?

-¡Tu cállate Nico!

-Ok, esta bien.

-Deja de llorar Nozomi.

-Lo haré si Elicchi, hace algo por mi durante el ensayo de hoy.

-No se porque me arrepentiré de esto.

-Entonces volveré a llorar.

-¡No, no, no! De acuerdo lo haré, pero por favor deja de llorar, que todas nos observan.

-¡Muy bien!

-¿Estabas fingiendo de nuevo Nozomi?

-Vaya, has mejorado Nicocchi.

-¡Muy bien, chicas todas a sus lugares, la clase empezara!

-Olvide que nos tocaba el, maldición.

-Si no le gusta mi clase señorita Yazawa puede irse, y por cierto la solicitan en dirección, desconozco porque, así que no me pregunte.

-Como si le fuera a preguntar a usted

-Sigue insolente, las demás atención por favor.

Nuevamente me mandan a llamar, que querrán conmigo si ya informe mi intención de irme, se que lo retrase mintiendo pero no creo poder estar en problemas por eso, ¿o si? No debe ser otra cosa, a mi madre le informaron ayer, y yo le avise 2 días antes, solo faltan mis hermanos pero espero lo entiendan, me sera difícil dejar mi vida en Japón, mi madre, hermanos, mis amigas y ella, pese a que ahora yo estoy confundida.

Acepte demasiado rápido las intenciones de mi padre al irme con el, pero por mas que lo deteste por lo que nos hizo, sigue siendo mi padre, aunque a mamá le molesto un poco la idea de irme a vivir con el.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Nico-chan ya no me considera importante en su vida, lo mejor sera ignorar lo que he empezado a sentir por ella, en cuanto me vaya todo mejorara.

.

.

.

.

.

-Adelante.

-¿Me mando a llamar directora?

-Sí, adelante Nico.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Alguien quiere verte y pedí al profesor de tu clase te permitiera salir para venir.

-Tiempo sin vernos Nico.

Aquella persona que miraba, es la persona que mas detesto en la vida, nos abandono a nuestra suerte, apenas nos recuperamos del impacto de su ausencia, y ahora el esta como si nada, mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto desprecio.

-No esperaba verte Padre...


	8. Chapter 8

-No esperaba verte padre.

-Vaya Nico, has crecido bastante.

-Deja eso padre, por ahora tengo clases, si no te importa podemos hablar después, aunque me sorprende tu repentino cambio.

-Tengo entendido que practicas después de clases, la directora me contó que entraste a un grupo de Idols para salvar la escuela y ahora son muy populares.

-Así es pero ya te dije que cuando termi...

-No te preocupes Nico, puedes tener tu practica estaré en la ciudad hasta nuestra partida, puedo pasar por ti después de clases.

-Esta bien, te veré en la entrada padre.

-Muy bien Nico.

¿Que demonios piensa hacer aquí? No es como que me alegre verlo, lo detesto tanto que no paro de pensar en cuanto me molesta su sola presencia y recordarlo, ¿enserio habrá cambiado?, ya me enfocare en ello mas tarde por ahora no debo reprobar si me quiero graduar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien chicas, continuemos practicando este concierto sera el ultimo de Muse, así que demos todo lo que tengamos ¡si!

Vaya Honoka siempre tiene esa energía que la caracteriza, solo una vez la vi derrumbarse y fue cuando Kotori estaba por irse, en ese momento podría haberla golpeado pero Maki me detuvo con ese abrazo que... Abrazo...

-¡Nico-chan! ¡No me ignores!

-¡No me grites Honoka, solo me distraje un momento. Por cierto chicas hoy me iré con alguien así que me adelantare cuando terminemos.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?

Honoka siempre insinuando cosas equivocadas.

-Pues lo diré solo porque es con quien me iré, mi padre vino y quiere hablar conmigo. No es que me agrade mucho la idea pero así se están dando las cosas, bueno ¿practicaremos o no?

-Muy bien, muy bien no te molestaremos mas Nicocchi.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Como llegaste querido? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-Estoy bien, la esperare, iremos a cenar y ahí hablare con ella, después la llevare a casa, así que nos vemos pronto amor.

-Claro cuídate. Recuerda que es importante, si se da el caso no hagas algo que después nos pueda salir caro.

-Lo entiendo adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

-Buen trabajo el día de hoy, podemos irnos todas nya.

-Eso lo digo yo Rin-chan ¡mou!

-Lo siento Honoka-chan, pero Kayocchin y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente con Nico-ch... ¿Y Nico-chan?

-Parece que ya se fue.

-¡Tras ella Rin-chan!

-¡Eso hago Kayocchin nya!

Parece que aun así pude escapar de esas dos, pero no de la persona que me espera.

-¡Nico, por aqui!

-Ya te vi idiota eres el único aquí.

-Veo que ahora me odias Nico.

-Eso poco te debe importar, ahora que estamos solos no temas en mostrar tu verdadero ser, aun dudo que hayas cambiado.

-En ese caso ¡entra al auto ahora!

-Vaya sigues siendo tan amargado o no.

-¡Cállate Nico, solo vine por ti para largarnos lo mas pronto posible de este lugar, no soporto a tu madre, tus hermanos o incluso a ti, pero mi esposa actual quiere conocerte y que vivas con nosotros.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Solo piensas utilizarme para mantener feliz a una mujerzuela como ella, crees que después de eso aceptaré irme cont...

-¡Dije que te calles!

Ese golpe me deja casi inconsciente, recibí maltratos suyos mucho tiempo, siendo golpeada y humillada mientras mi madre no estaba y cuando la policía descubrió que desviaba fondos de hospitales hacia su cuenta de banco, huyo el muy cobarde.

-Maldito... Solo respondes con golpes como un cobarde, te recuerdo que aun te buscan...

-Eso si nos encuentran, así que vamos a mi hotel, empacare mis cosas y nos largamos esta misma noche.

-Déjame ir infeliz.

-No me dejas opción basura.

Recibí un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire poco a poco, fui perdiendo la conciencia, esta es la vida que elegí ahora, estoy siendo secuestrada por mi propio padre, es así como terminare después de todo, muerta a causa de sus golpes, no dudo que la mi nueva vida sea igual a el.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese tipo, me parece familiar, ¿donde lo habré visto?

-Vamos Maki-chan, te vemos abajo.

-¿Eh? A si claro Kotori.

No lo se, paso algo entre el y mi padre según recuerdo, un problema que...

-¡Entra al auto ahora!

Esa voz me parece recordar, a alguien, mis padres, amm... Casi lo tengo... Espera... El... el es el tipo de la estafa al hospital, ¿El es el padre de Nico-chan? Ademas se veía nerviosa toda la practica, podrá ser que Nico-chan esta en peligro. O no, aun así tengo que ayudarla.

-Maki-chan esperanos.

-No hay tiempo, Hanayo, Rin lleven mis cosas a casa, el chófer vino por mi, las veo mañana.

-¿Nya?

Están apunto de irse, casi los alcanzo. Diablos acelero.

-Señorita Nishikino, su padre me envió por usted, si...

-No hay tiempo, sigue ese auto.

-Señorita debo preguntar por sus cosas, ademas su padre fue...

-Si no quieres perder tu empleo sigue ese maldito auto.

-Discúlpeme, ya mismo.

Es increíble como puedo comportarme al grado de salvar a quien amo, como sea ahora debo llamar a... ¿dije que la amo? A pesar de lo que hizo hoy, es mi amiga o mi amor no correspondido tengo que salvarla, será mejor marcarle a la policía y a mis padres.

-...si vamos en camino.

-Gracias.

Ahora mis padres.

-Encontraste al del fraude, es el padre Nico, no recuerdo quien es ella, pero no vayas directamente, podría ser peligroso. ¿Avisaste a la policía?

-Si.

-Muy bien, en cuanto se queden en un punto fijo, avisas donde a la policía y vienes directo a casa. ¿entendido Maki?

-Pero Nico esta...

-¡¿Entendido Maki?!

-Esta bien.

-Señorita Nishikino se han detenido.

-¿Que clase de sitio es este? Espera ahí va Nico-chan, parece estar inconsciente. Demonios. Parece un hotel de mala muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin pude entrar con ella a la habitación del hotel, para ser tan plana, pesa algo la basura esta.

-Maldita sea quedo inconsciente de nuevo, ahora tendré que llevarla cargando, y cuando se recupere nos largaremos, así tenga que llevarla arrastrando.

-¿Donde... donde estoy?

-Al fin despierta inútil, nos largamos en 1 hora.

-No, espera...

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy diciendo...

-¡Déjame ir estúpido, no eres nada mio, así que por mi puedes morirte!

-Vaya que insolente parece que recordaremos tu infancia ¡a golpes!

.

.

.

.

.

-La policía a tardado demasiado, entrare yo.

-Espere señorita entrare con usted.

-Esta bien.

Nos adentramos a ese repulsivo lugar, tal vez tenga lujos pero me basta vivir con lo básico y este lugar no lo provee.

-¡Si busco la habitación de un sujeto que entro con una niña en brazos!

-Claro, habitación 39.

-Gracias.

Tengo que llegar rápido, la puerta esta abierta.

-¡¿Nico-chan estas bien?!

No podía describir la escena que vi, en el suelo yacía Nico totalmente golpeada y sangrando demasiado, de seguir así podría morir.

-¡Nico-chan!

-Vaya una amiga de Nico, parece que también tendrás que sufrir lo que ella.

-No le permitiré tocar a la señorita, desgraciado.

Vaya que mi chófer es fuerte, estaba a la par peleando a golpes con ese tipo, mientras yo trataba de reanimar a Nico-chan. De pronto entraron sujetos armados apuntando hacia ese infeliz.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Esta perdiendo mucha sangre y parece tener las costillas rotas!

-Permíteme, necesito una ambulancia, ve a pedirla, intentare reanimarla.

-Nico-chan estarás bien, aguanta un poco mas.

-¡O no! ¡Su pulso disminuye! ¡Y tiene las las pupilas dilatadas!

-!Nico-chan! ¡Nico-chan! ¡No me dejes! ¡Nico-chan!

.

No puedo reconocer esa voz, esa luz me impide ver con claridad la silueta frente a mi...

-Rápido la perdemos, eso no puede suceder.

-¡Nico-chan no me dejes!

No consigo mantenerme consiente, me pesa la mirada, cerrare los ojos quizá me sienta mejor...


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Porque salio tan rápido Maki-chan, Kayocchin nya?

-Debió tener un buen motivo, como sea nos pidió dejar sus cosas en casa.

-Así no podremos tener nuestra cita nya-decia desanimada una pelinaranja.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo digas tan fuerte Rin-chan! Ademas... Si nos apresuramos podríamos tener aun tiempo.

-¡Genial nya! Demonos prisa nya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno chicas, hoy tengo algo que hacer así que las dejo solas, nos vemos mañana.

-¡Espera Honoka! Quedamos que me ayudarías a escribir la letra de la siguiente canción.

-Creo que en eso te puede ayudar Kotori-chan, me voy adiós-Honoka se iba con una leve sonrisa, pues iba a ver a alguien que se volvió parte importante de su vida.

-¿Nos vamos Umi-chan?

-Claro cariño, podemos irnos.

Estas palabras provocaron una alegría inmensa a Kotori, que sin duda respondió dándole un beso en los labios a Umi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor la ambulancia llego.

-Perfecto, niña necesito que te alejes un poco, para que puedan atenderla, puedes irte con ella en la ambulancia, ¿ok?

-S... si.

-Bien procedamos con la herida, tu ayuda al señor con sus golpes.

La escena que vi de Nico tirada en el suelo brutalmente golpeada por ese hombre fue algo que me dolió bastante, llegue al punto de desear matar a ese desgraciado, pero ver a Nico cerrar los ojos ante mi me preocupo demasiado, mi chófer solo tenia marcas de los golpes, mientras que el desgraciado atacante de Nico, se encontraba tendido en el suelo por 2 oficiales, que le ponían esposas.

-Esta vez, no te sera fácil escapar estafador.

-Maldita niña de no ser por ti, me pude haber largado con ese montón de basura, que desgracia que no pude matarla, así al menos hubiera valido la pena.

-Por fin pagaras por todo, y deja a la chica, ¡llevenselo!

Ese infeliz aun así deseaba haber matado a Nico, quisiera matarlo yo misma.

-Niña, si vendrás con nosotros ven a la ambulancia que nos vamos.

-Eh... si.

-¡Oye! Iré en la ambulancia ¿Puedes decirles a mis padres que estoy con Nico en el hospital?

-Descuide señorita, en cuanto termine me comunicare inmediatamente.

-Gracias.

-Sube ¡rápido!

Me duele verte así Nico-chan, mas que una amiga quiero creer que te amo o algo así, pero si no estoy segura de mis sentimientos como podre corresponder los tuyos, ademas me iré dentro de poco, y por lo visto tu estarás aquí para cuando me vaya, como sea espero estés bien, y puedas perdonarme por esto que pasara, lo siento pero esta fuera de mi alcance cumplir con la voluntad de mi padre, el no retrocederá, y al imaginarse que puedo estar enamorada de ti, definitivamente me separara de ti, ya sea que me quede en Japón o me vaya a Londres, hará lo que sea, lo siento Nico-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Seguro que esta bien?

-La señorita esta bien, decidió acompañar a su amiga al hospital, puedo ir por ella si lo desea.

-No, toma el día libre, yo iré para allá.

Gracias a dios Maki esta bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico entro directamente a la radiografías para verificar que no tuviera un hueso roto o algún daño mas grave, yo solo he respondido las preguntas de la policía pero parece que es solo rutina, ya tienen todos los motivos para encerrar a ese idiota.

-¡Familiares de la paciente Yazawa!

-¡Yo! Soy su amiga, informe a su madre, ella llegara en un momento.

-Bien, ya esta estable, Yazawa no tiene ningún hueso roto o daño colateral por los golpes en el cuerpo, sin embargo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdió mucha sangre a causa de la abertura en el cráneo así que puede o perder la memoria a causa de las secuelas, o entrar en coma.

-¡¿Que?!

-Esperemos despierte pronto, por ahora esta dormida, puedes pasar a verla si lo deseas pero cuidado, un fuerte ruido podría empeorar su estado.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldito transito, de seguir así no llegare con Maki.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nico-chan no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que te sucedió-decia susurrando mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar y recorrer mis mejillas- te lastime y por eso decidiste aceptar esa absurda invitación, lo siento tanto, no me lo perdonare nunca, si quedas en coma no podre... no podre...

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Maki esta aquí?

-Si, señor esta en la habitación 412, con una paciente.

-Gracias Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nico-chan tu eres como una princesa, quizá si te beso despertaras...

En ese momento no dude en acercarme a Nico, la veía mucho mas hermosa de cerca que antes, ni siquiera cuando se molestaba y discutíamos, aun con sus ojos cerrados podía recordar esos ojos que brillaban siempre como el día en que se me declaro con un brillo que no se podía comparar a las joyas tan brillantes de mi madre, en este momento no temía por ser tímida pues ella parecía no sentir nada, se que sientes mi mirada ahora, me perdí en sus labios mientras sentía como mi corazón se empezaba a acelerar.

-¡Maki que haces!

-!Papá! No es lo que tu crees...

¡No lo puedo creer!

Mi padre me... me vio besando a Nico-chan, estoy perdida...


	10. Chapter 10

-Ya es tarde nya-decía una pelinaranja cansada y desesperada.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, pero Maki nos pidió este favor y no podemos fallarle.

-Pero llevamos 1 hora fuera de su casa y nadie abre, deberíamos irnos ya, así no tendremos tiempo para nuestra cita nya.

-Intentare hablarle por teléfono.

-Ya lo hiciste 23 veces, las he contado todas nya.

-Pero... ¿que hacemos entonces Rin-chan?

Creo que así distraeré un poco a Rin, la amo y todo, pero no es muy ingeniosa que digamos.

-¡Ya se nya! Porque no nos vamos a tu casa Kayocchin con las cosas de Maki, hablamos mas tarde o mañana a Maki-chan y venimos antes de clases a dejarle sus cosas, así tu yo ocupamos el tiempo que hemos gastado en esto, en estar juntas esta noche, y ella recibe sus cosas mañana, podemos disculparnos ya que nadie nos atendía y teníamos cosas que hacer, ¿que tal Kayocchin nya?

-¿Segura que eres tu Rin-chan?-preguntaba mirando boquiabierta a esa chica.

-¿Nya?

-Bueno vayamos a mi casa Rin-chan, ya hablaremos con Maki-chan después.

-¡Si nya!

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno Kotori, ¿que haremos ahora?

-No lo se Umi-chan, Honoka nos dejo solas, ademas mi madre no esta en casa ¿que deberíamos hacer?- decía la peligris con un tono muy coqueto.

-Bueno deberíamos ir a tu casa Kotori.

-¡Vaya! Realmente me sorprendió tu respuesta Umi-chan, bien vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Honoka, llegas tarde de nuevo!

-Lo siento... lo siento pero bien sabes que esto lo debemos tener en secreto todavía.

-Lo se pero eso no excusa para llegar tarde.

-Pero no puedo decir los motivos para salir mas temprano ¿o si?

-Bueno tienes razón, perdóname Honoka.

-Nunca me molestaría contigo cariño.

Tome la mano de la actual líder de muse, es increíble como es que me enamore de ella, aunque esto tenga que mantenerse en secreto por ahora, no dudo que esto cambie pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nozomi, esto... esto es algo vergonzoso.

-Vaya, Elicchi se esta arrepintiendo de su promesa hecha antes de la practica.

-Bueno... esto... no es algo que esperara.

-Me conoces ¿y no esperabas esto?

-Bueno no algo tan provocador como ponerme lencería y amarrarme a la cama, ¡Suéltame Nozomi!

-Me... me gritaste, eso es cruel, creo que voy a llorar.

-No caeré en es truco de nuevo suéltame ya, que no me puedo mover.

-Con que... no te puedes mover.

-¿Nozomi?

-Eli me grito creo que se merece un castigo y un premio.

-¿Premio?

-No caíste en mi broma, y el castigo, bueno tu sabes de lo que hablo

-Harasho...

-Bien...

-Espera Nozomi, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Papá puedo explicarlo, yo...

-Maki, será mejor que hablemos en mi oficina, no debemos molestar a la paciente ahora.

-Bien.

¿que le diría a mi padre? Ni si quiera creo que apruebe mi relación con Nico si se llega a dar, ademas ahora esta muy grave, puede caer en coma y eso me preocupa, mi padre me contaba casos en los que incluso los familiares desconectaban a las personas en ese estado, ya que los gastos son muy costosos, ademas que pierden esperanza en que despierte, pero también me contaba como despertaban a pocos momentos de entrar en coma horas, días, se mostraba una alegría como nunca al recibir esa noticia.

Llegue con mi padre a su oficina, el se sentó frente al escritorio, me ofreció sentarme, pero estaba tan asustada que opte por quedarme de pie.

-Bueno Maki, aquí estamos que tienes que explicar.

Lo dijo con un tono tan serio, no podía distinguir si estaba desconcertado o enojado, pero aun así me dispuse a hablar.

-Lo que tu viste es una muestra de mis sentimientos hacia Nico, hace un tiempo se me declaro, y yo me negué después de recibir tu llamada sobre la beca en Londres, no podía aceptar en esos momentos por 2 razones mas que obvias, no entendía mis sentimientos por Nico, y no podía iniciar una relación con ella si yo me iba de aquí, la rechace para no herirla y no jugar con sus sentimientos.

-¿Y ahora Maki?

-Como te lo dije, me enamore de ella, y haré hasta lo imposible por estar con ella, incluso...

-¿Rechazar la beca?

-¿Eh? Bueno yo...

-Eso no lo permitiré Maki, tu te iras de aquí te guste o no, no dejare que arruines tu futuro, ademas que imagen darías a nuestra familia, nuestra reputación caería si se enteran que sales con una mujer, no puedo permitir eso Maki.

Sin mas salí con la mirada baja de la oficina de mi padre, no sin antes decirle...

-Lo único que me importa es la opinión de mi madre y la tuya padre, pero parece que es lo único que yo siento, adiós.

Me retire tranquilamente del hospital, a lo lejos vi a la madre de Nico hablando con el mismo doctor que me dio la información sobre Nico, espero este bien para mañana, decía en voz baja, pidiendo que Nico no entrara en coma.

.

.

.

.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Me desperté mas temprano de lo usual, quería pasar al hospital, para saber el estado de Nico, si ya había despertado o si sucedía lo peor, pero aun así yo debía de saberlo. Llegue solo para encontrar una habitación vacía.

-¿Que sucedió?

Me apresure a buscar a mi padre, pues el sabia de todos los movimientos del hospital, quien salia y quien entraba, por supuesto llegue con furia a él, pensaba que había echado a Nico del hospital para evitar que yo la viera, o quizá si había despertado y le habría dado de alta, no ella estaba muy herida, tenia que ser lo primero.

-¡¿Donde esta Nico?!

-Maki, es muy temprano aún ¿que haces aquí?

-No me ignores, ¡¿Donde esta Nico?! ¿La echaste del hospital, pese a su estado? ¡Contesta!

-Tranquila Maki, Nico...

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ella que?!

-Ella no esta en su habitación porque...

Acaso ella habrá muer...

-Están examinándola, queremos determinar con mas exactitud sus daños.

-¿Ella despertó?

-Un poco, su madre solo hablo con ella.

-Gracias a Dios, esta bien.

-¿Como pensaste que la echaría del hospital? No soy un monstruo.

Lo fuiste ayer conmigo. Pensaba

-Lo siento, estaba asustada por la conversación de ayer. ¿puedo verla?

-Acaba de entrar a radiografías, ve a la escuela ella estará en su habitación para cuando regreses, puedes pasar directo aquí si lo deseas.

-Gracias.

Solo me retire caminando del hospital, me iría pronto y no podía decirle mis sentimientos aun, pero al menos estaba feliz de que hubiera despertado. Es algo triste llegar a la escuela sin ella, ademas me siento mas ligera, ¡Mi bolso! Llegue tan cansada y preocupada que no pregunte sin Rin y Hanayo dejaron mis cosas en casa, demonios tengo que encontrarlas antes de clases.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Espera, tenemos tu bolso!

Decía Hanayo gritando tomando de la mano a Rin, bueno eso ya no era tanta sorpresa para mi.

-¡¿No les pedí que lo dejaran en mi casa?!

-Fuimos pero nadie nos abrió nya. Ademas teníamos cosas que hacer nya.

-Bueno lo siento, aun tiene mis cosas de ayer ¿podría una de ustedes prestarme su libro de historia en clase.

-Seguro Maki-chan.

-Gracias Hanayo.

Me alegre de que al menos ellas estuvieran conmigo, aunque me asuste al ver a Rin erizada como un gato apunto de atacarme por sonreírle a Hanayo.

-¡Chicas!

Mmmm... Nozomi, al menos calmo a esta felina.

-Buenos di... ¿que le paso a Eli?

-Ahh ella, se porto mal y tuve que castigarla.-me respondio Nozomi.

-Harasho... harasho... harasho...-era todo lo que decía la rubia, con ojeras, un claro cansancio y marcas en las muñecas.

-Eli ¿porque tienes la muñecas...?

-Maki-chan no debe preguntar cosas que no debe, eso dicen las cartas

me dio miedo continuar la pregunta y solo vi a Eli mas asustada que nada, ya le preguntaría en otro momento.

-Buenos días chicas-decía Umi esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días... ¿que te paso Eli?-decía Kotori asustada, pero yo rápidamente con ademanes le dije que evitara esa pregunta o la pagaría caro, a lo cual ella asintió.

-¿Honoka-chan no viene con ustedes?-decía la pelimorada cambiando completamente el tema.

-Dijo que vendría sola, no se porque, últimamente ha estado muy extraña...

Sin mas que hablar nos dispusimos a entrar al instituto, cuando todas escuchamos una risa inconfundible detrás de nosotras, por las escaleras venia Honoka, pero no venia sola, ella venia tomada de la mano con... ¿que hace ella aquí?

-¿Chicas? No esperaba verlas, esperaba que ya estuvieran en los salones.

-Honoka no quiero ser grosera, pero ella ¿que hace aquí?-decía Umi con nerviosismo.

-Bueno chicas, no creo que sea sorpresa para ustedes, y se lo diré porque son mis amigas, espero me comprendan, ademas quisiera pedirles que guardaran el secreto.

Todas solo asentimos.

-Bueno, ella es mi novia...

¿Como Honoka podía estar con ella en una relación?

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor Nishikino, ya salieron los resultados de la paciente.

-Déjame ver ¿Le hicieron todas las pruebas?

-Si señor, pero parece representar un cuadro de perdida de memoria, aun no determinamos a que plazo.

-Déjame ir a verla.

-¿Como se siente señorita?

-Un poco mejor, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que una aspirina bastara.

-Permiteme preguntarte algo-dije mientras sacaba mi cartera y sacaba una foto de mi hija- recuerdas a esta persona.

-Es casi igual a usted doctor pero no reconozco quien sea.

-¿La has visto alguna vez?

-No que recuerde.

-¿Sabes porque estas aquí?

-No realmente ¿por que?

-Mera curiosidad, bueno te dejo descansar si necesitas algo llama a la enfermera ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, gracias.

No recuerda nada, ni su accidente ni a Maki, esto puede ser malo.

-¿Quien será esa pelirroja que me mostró el doctor? Me parece haberla visto. De seguro no es nadie importante para mi.


	11. Chapter 11

Nos manteníamos con una expresión de total sorpresa he incredulidad, Honoka nos mostraba a su novia, pero claramente se notaba nerviosa e incomoda. La primera en hablar fue Nozomi.

-Honoka-chan. Esto es una sorpresa muy grande, pero cuentas conmigo amiga-decía la pelimorada con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Nozomi. ¿Bueno y ustedes chicas?

Yo no sabia que decir, pasaron muchas cosas en tan solo unas horas de la noche y de la mañana. Sacándome de mis pensamientos hablo la novia de Honoka.

-Honoka, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya, también tengo clases y pues no es muy cómoda esta situación nos vemos después de clases.

-Bueno nos vemos después cariño-dije depositando un beso en la mejilla de mi novia, quien después se fue rumbo a su escuela.

-Honoka, necesitamos hablar todas después de clases.

-¿Maki?

-Descuida esto no sera para juzgarte mal a ti o ninguna de nosotras, solo que es necesario.

-Esta bien.

-Bien, vamos a clases y nos vemos después.

Entre al salón junto con Rin y Hanayo, ellas hablaron un poco antes de tomar sus lugares, por mi parte me fui directo a mi asiento, tome mi teléfono y me coloque los audífonos, escuchar esta canción vaya que me relaja y emociona pues me encanto cantarla con ella.

Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
Wanawanawana. Wanananda?  
Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki?  
Wanawanawana. Wanananda?

(Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no? Socchi koso miteru desho! )  
(Socchi ga miru kara mirun datteba!  
Ho-ra-! Yappari miteru janai!)

Masaka kyou mo koko de battari… guuzen nano kana  
Soretomo sakuryaku toka? A-ya-shi-!  
Baka ne kangae sugidesho demo ne kongo e teru  
Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
Nee… yappari…

El solo recordar esas palabras hace que me ruborice un poco, pero es una sensación grata

Hanashikakete mite yo kono mama ja  
Mikata nano ka teki nano ka ki ni narudesho

Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru  
Hora mata me ga au kuse ni  
Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au  
Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui! (Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!)

-Rin-chan, ayer Maki estaba algo extraña, y de repente esta muy feliz.

-No lo se Kayocchin, ¿Pero la pasamos bien anoche no nya?

-Si buena noche te refieres a que te este acariciando toda la noche hasta quedarte dormida. Si lo fue mi linda gatita-dije susurrándole al oído.

-¡¿Nya?!

.

.

.

.

.

Honoka solo entro sin mas al salón era como si Kotori y yo no viniéramos con ella, tal vez nuestra reacción no fue la correcta, es nuestra amiga y debimos mostrarle nuestro apoyo, pero puede que lo entendamos mejor después de clases y todas no reunamos en el club, me pregunto ¿de que querrá hablar Maki? Solo espero no sea algo indecente.

.

.

.

.

.

-Elicchi, ¿estabas a punto de decirle a Maki-chan nuestro juego de anoche?

-No... yo... no le diría a nadie nunca, de lo que sucedió.

-Me alegro Elicchi.

Nozomi eres un monstruo, pero no niego que la pase bien anoche, aún me duele la espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin terminamos las clases, ha llegado el momento de hablar con todas.

.

.

.

.

.

Malditos dolores de cabeza, no me dejan dormir, debo relajarme o me dolerá aun mas fuerte, eso me dijo el doctor.

-Hola, Nico ¿como te sientes?

-Mamá que bueno que viniste a verme.

-Nico gracias que estas bien.

-No lo esta del todo señora, permitame un segundo. Nico ¿cual es tu ultimo recuerdo hasta ahora?

-ammm, recuerdo que practique con unas amigas un baile o algo así en mi escuela, el Instituto Otonokizaka, somos school idols, pero eso terminara cuando me gradúe con mis amigas, pero no recuerdo bien quienes son o sus nombres, lo siento.

-Descuida, como ve señora, Nico no recuerda algunas cosas, parece no ser un daño grave, puede que los recuerdos vengan solos, o habrá que darle un apoyo, pero estará bien, se podrá dar de alta mañana mismo, y juzgar su estado, puede mañana mismo ir a la escuela, eso si Nico, con cuidado si tus amigas pudieran ayudarte seria mucho mejor.

-Si gracias, ¿doctor..?

-Soy el doctor Nishikino, si me disculpan las dejo.

¿Nishikino? Ese apellido lo he escuchado en algún lugar, no debe tener importancia ahora, dijo que lo recordare después.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien Maki, para que nos citaste aquí, ¿Nico-chan no vino a la escuela?-Decía Umi con seriedad, aunque denotaba nerviosismo.

-Así es, ella no vino, pero se los diré después, creo que todas tenemos algo que aclarar en estos momentos ¿o no?

-Bien yo comenzaré chicas, en realidad Elicchi y yo tenemos una relación.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Nozomi-chan nya.

-Bueno en ese caso, Elicchi y yo no ocultamos nada, la que sigue. Grupo de aburridas.

-¡Nya! La verdad es que Kayocchin y yo somos novias desde nuestro primer concierto con todas ustedes.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Por que dijiste eso?

Bueno al parecer Honoka no se equivoco en la relación de Hanayo y Rin, por ende no me sorprendí mucho.

-¿Les importaría contarnos chicas?

-Kotori no seas indecente.

-¿Quieres que continúe yo Umi-chan?

-Bueno yo... yo...

-Bien si nadie me interrumpe les contaré ¡nya!

Si no se dan prisa llegare tarde a ver a Nico.

.

.

.

.

.

-Llegaste muy cabizbaja hoy

-¿Como te fue con Honoka?

-Creo que no fue buena idea decirle a sus amigas sobre nosotras...


	12. Chapter 12

-Bueno, comenzare. Todo comenzó cuando teníamos 6 años nya...

FLASHBACK

Me gusta jugar en la caja de arena del parque nya, ¡oh cierto! Prometí a mamá ya no decir tanto nya, bueno ya lo intentare otra vez luego ¿eh? Esa niña me esta mirando, ¿me esta viendo a mi? Tal vez deba invitarla a jugar conmigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Y.. yo?

-Si, tú, vamos no muerdo.

-E... esta bien.

-Me llamo Hoshizora Rin ¿y tu?

-¡oh! Soy Koizumi Hanayo, es un gusto-decía haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No seas tan formal, Kayocchin.

-¿Kayocchin?

-¿Eh? Lo siento ¿no te gusta?

-No, no es eso, solo me impresiono Hoshi...

-¡Dime Rin, desde ahora somos amigas nya!

-¿Amigas? ¿nya?

-Si, ¿me ayudas a hacer un castillo de arena?

-Eh... si Hosh... digo Rin-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

CAMINO A CASA

-Kayocchin ayúdame por favor nya.

-¿De nuevo vas a reprobar Rin-chan?

-Sabes que odio el ingles, el ingles y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Sabes que llevaremos esa materia hasta salir de la universidad?

-Nya-decía totalmente desanimada.

-Bien ¿porque no pasas la noche en mi casa y estudiamos juntas?

-¡Genial nya!

.

.

.

.

.

CAMINO A LA SECUNDARIA

-Rin-chan, ¿hacer esto esta bien?

-Vamos es rápido.

-Pero... no estoy segura de hacer esto, podría vernos alguien.

-Si sigues haciendo ruido nos descubrirán.

-Pero...

-Shhh Kayocchin-decía susurrando Rin.

-Deberíamos irnos dejar de hacer esto..

.

-Bueno chicas, hoy veremos el tema de... ¡aaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! ¿Quien puso tachuelas en mi silla?-Decía un profesor sonrojado por la ira y el dolor-Bien si nadie dice nada tendré que preguntarle a única chica que no miente en clase, ¡Koizumi!

-¿Eh? Si...

-¿Quien puso tachuelas en mi silla?

-Emm... bueno pues-Decía en pausas jugando con sus dedos con miedo- Pues amm... no lo se.

-¡Koizumi!

-¡Ayyy! Fuimos Rin-chan y yo, lo siento Rin-chan sabes que no se mentir.

-Muy bien señorita Koizumi, Hoshizora, a la oficina de la directora.

.

.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, no pude contenerme y ahora tenemos que limpiar el salón por mi culpa.

-...

-¿Estas molesta?

-...

-Creo que esta vez lo arruine en verdad, perdona si estas enfadada conmigo y no me quieres hablar lo entenderé.

Por esto arruine mi amistad con mi mejor amiga, solo porque no puedo mentir o siquiera quedarme callada...

-Tonta.

-¿Eh?

-Tonta, estoy molesta contigo, pero es porque te echaste la culpa, tu no tienes porque estar aquí conmigo, si yo fui quien te llevo en primer lugar, vamos Hanayo, puedes irte a casa, yo terminare esto sola.

-¡sabes que no te dejaría aquí Rin-chan! Eres mi mejor amiga y no te dejare sola, no importa nada...

Un beso interrumpió a Hanayo.

Rin-chan me esta besando, debería alejarme pero estar con ella es muy cálido, no quiero separarme nunca de Rin-chan.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Rin-chan no tienes que ser tan especifica con esas situaciones-decía Hanayo con su cara notoriamente sonrojada, nerviosa y enojada con Rin.

-Vamos, vamos Kayocchin, dijimos que diríamos la verdad todas, ademas así sucedió todo ¿no? nya

-Ustedes no sean indecentes-replicaba Umi levantándose de su asiento.

-No son las únicas ¿verdad Umi-chan?-respondía Kotori mientras tomaba la mano de su novia la cual se sonrojo y se sentó cabizbaja.

-Vaya, vaya así fue su primer beso entre ambas, que lindo, ¿pero como fue que terminaron siendo novias?-Decia Nozomi ladeando un poco su cabeza y posando su dedo indice en su labio inferior.

-Que responda eso Kayochin nya.

-Bu... bueno veras yo empece a cuestionar mis sentimiento desde ese beso, pero no fue hasta que entramos a preparatoria que los aclare y note que me enamore de mi mejor amiga en ese entonces, y fue Rin-chan quien se me declaro.-sonreía triunfal Hanayo.

-¡Nya! Mentirosa fuiste tu Kayocchin, no seas mentirosa. Recuerdo que después de hablar ambas nos miramos y tu tomaste la iniciativa. Ademas después de nuestro primer beso confirme que estaba enamorada de ti, que tu te me declararas fue un día después de unirmos a µ's sin embargo es de los días mas felices que he vivido junto a ti-Decía Rin mientras se acercaba a Hanayo para darle un beso.

¡PUM!

-¿Que ocurre nya?

-No es nada, Umi-chan se desmayo-respondía la peligris-despertara en un momento.

-Bien, así fue entonces Rin, Hanayo ¿Quien sigue?-decía Maki con cierta molestia pues ya se quería ir a ver a Nico al hospital.

-Bien mientras Umi-chan no esta consciente les contare todo, si recuerdan salí con Umi a acompañarla al "dentista" y bueno...

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien señora Yazawa su hija ya esta bien, sus recuerdos los recuperara con algo de tiempo pero nada grave, necesitara ayuda en clases, y descansar muy bien, y aquí tiene la receta.

-Gracias doctor pero... No lo menciones antes, pero no tenemos dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital.

-Aquí entre nos señora, no es nada, mi hija es gran amiga de la suya, así que por esta vez no tiene que preocuparse, pero esto es un secreto entre usted y yo.

-Gracias doctor.

.

.

-¿Nishikino? ¿Nishikino? ¿Nishikino? ¿Quien demonios es? Me suena familiar.

-Nico podemos irnos ya.

-¿Enserio? Bien, ¡ya quiero ver a mis hermanos!

.

.

.

.

-Y fue lo que paso.

-¡Harasho! No esperaba que Umi-chan fuera así.

¡PUM!

-¿Eh?

-O si se despertó a mitad de la historia, y se volvió a desmayar-Decía Maki mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Bueno parece que seguimos Elicchi.

-Nozomi no deberías...

-¿Acaso quieres que te castigue como anoche?

-No... no... pero...

-¿Que mas da? empieza Nozomi-chan nya.

-Bien ¿Por donde empezar?

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas segura de ver a Honoka de nuevo? Podrías verla en su casa.

-No estaremos solas, así no podremos hablar bien.


	13. Chapter 13

-Sinceramente no creo que deberías buscar a Honoka tan precipitada.

-Si sus amigas no lo aceptan que puedo esperar de las demás personas en especial de...

-Ok ok te entiendo pero esto lo puede ver como una presión hacia ella, deberías calmarte y pensar un poco.

-Tranquila no haré ni diré nada tan precipitado, solo quiero hablar tranquilamente con ella, el como continuaremos ella y yo. Le avisare que voy por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y fue así como paso chicas.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Vamos digan algo.

-Nozomi tu historia fue muy... a muy... ¿Como decirlo?

-¿No te gusto Hanayo?

-Este... bueno...

-¿Mmmmm..?

-Sucede algo Honoka nya?

-Recibí un mensaje, es de ella. Dice que viene hacía acá, discúlpenme me iré un poco mas temprano.

-Espera Honoka-chan aun no hemos hablado de ti y...

-Tranquila Kotori por ahora creo hemos hecho un avance en mejorar la confianza entre nosotras, después de todo las únicas que no hablamos hoy fuimos Maki-chan y yo. Y ademas parece que Maki tiene que irse temprano.

-¿Eh?-decía sorprendida la pelirroja.

-¿Paso algo Maki-chan?-Preguntaba Nozomi.

-Para como están las cosas ahora, creo que lo mejor será decirles mañana temprano, en efecto tengo un poco de prisa, pero no se preocupen cualquier cosa les hablare por teléfono.

-Con su permiso-decían al unisono Honoka y Maki.

Caminaban por lo pasillos solitarios del instituto en silencio uno tranquilo, cada una tenia sus problemas en ese momento, no había necesidad de hablar.

-Cuentas con mi apoyo Honoka- Decía Maki rompiendo el silencio, aun caminaban hacia la salida.

-Gracias Maki-chan, sabes que si tienes problemas un día cuentas conmigo en todo lo posible, en especial con Nico-chan.

Estaban por salir a la entrada, cuando sintieron la presencia de las demás integrantes. Honoka y Maki no hicieron mas que apresurar sus pasos, no querían perder mas tiempo.

Llegando a la entrada del instituto ahí se encontraba ella, la persona que ninguna de las musas creía podía ser la pareja de su líder.

.

.

.

.

.

-Madre ya me canse de caminar.

-Deja de quejarte Nico, el hospital no esta tan alejado de casa, ademas llevas caminando 10 minutos, lo mismo que haces a la escuela.

-Deberías cuidarme mas, eso dijo el doctor.

-Perdiste algo de memoria pero no lo mimada.

-¡Mamá!-Gritaba Nico, con una expresión de puchero.

-Ademas, ya llegamos.

-Por fin, podre descansar.

Nico entraba a casa, le parecía todo muy tranquilo.

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-No lo se, los deje solos.

-Mamá tu celular esta sonando.

-¡Rayos! Aun no entiendo bien esta cosa. Dame un momento Nico.

-Claro estaré en mi habitación

Nico abría la puerta hasta que sintió algo embestirla y tirarla al suelo.

-Hermana-Decían los pequeños Yazawa abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Auch! Tranquilos estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero ya estoy bien.

-Te extrañamos-Decía Cocoa

-Estuvimos muy preocupados-respondía Cokoro

-Hermana-Como era habitual el corto vocabulario de Cotaro

-Nico lo siento, surgió un problema en el trabajo y tengo que salir de emergencia, se que no debería...

-Adelante mamá, yo los cuido, ya estoy mejor, les preparare la cena, los bañare y arropare para dormir.

-Gracias hija-Decía la madre de Nico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija mayor- Cuiden también de Nico niños.

-¡Si!-Decían al unisono.

-Bueno ¿Que quieren para cenar?

-¡Ramen y arroz!-la coordinación para hablar de estos niños era perfecta.

-Lo mismo que le gusta a Rin y Hanayo jaja, esta bien saldré a comprar todo.

-Iremos contigo hermana, queremos ayudar.

-Bien, vayan por sus chaquetas y nos vamos.

Nico miraba ir a sus hermanos a su habitación, ella solo agradecía por estar aun aquí con ellos, ella los cuidara de cualquier peligro que fuera a suceder.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa escena era incomoda para todas, por lo cual la única que opto por irse fue Maki.

-Lo siento Honoka tengo prisa nos vemos luego.

-Claro.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki corría directo al hospital de sus padres, tenia que ver a Nico y decirle que la amaba y haría lo que pueda por estar junto a ella, por fin Maki había aclarado sus pensamientos.

Llego al hospital y rápidamente busco a su padre en la oficina.

-Maki, no te esperaba tan temprano.

-¿Donde esta Nico-chan? Y no me hables con tanta confianza aun estoy enfadada contigo por lo de ayer.

-Entenderás que es por tu bien, en cuanto a Nico se fue, la dimos de alta durante la tarde,

-¿Y como esta?

-No hubo daños graves, lesiones menores por los golpes y algunos moretones, pero perdió parte de su memoria, nada grave, puede recuperarla con el paso de tiempo.

-Bueno me alegro que no este mal.

Si ella perdió parte de la memoria no debe recordar cuando se me declaro y en caso de que sintiera el beso que le dí, también pudo haberlo olvidado, solo espero este bien.

.

.

.

.

.

-Honoka tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento Kotori-chan, les dije que saldría temprano para encontrarme con ella.

-Pero...

-Hablaremos mañana Umi.

-Al menos escúchanos, no es que no aprobemos tu relación pero...

-¡Cállate Eli! No hablare con ustedes de ello en su presencia-Sin mas tome la mano de mi novia y me dispuse a irme con ella.

-Honoka me parece que también necesitamos hablar de esto.

-Lo sé, pero ambas sabemos que no pude ser en mi casa, asi que vayamos por un helado ¿quieres?-Decía Honoka sonriendo mientras miraba a su novia.

-No importa donde estemos Honoka, mientras sea contigo, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Yukiho...


	14. Chapter 14

Prepararlos para dormir es realmente agotador, aun así no me importa hacerlos, después de todo son mis hermanos y los quiero, bueno debo limpiar, Cocoa aun deja la comida ja!

Creo que mañana iré a la escuela, ya me siento mejor aunque aun no recupero del todo la memoria, Nishikino aun suena en mi mente ¿quien es?

-Hermana ¿Estas bien? ¿Te veo preocupada?

-¿Eh Cokoro? Emm... si estoy bien.

-Te noto algo extraña ¿que sucede?

-Bueno veras después de mi accidente perdí un poco mi memoria, pero estaré bien el doctor dijo que me recuperaría de la amnesia después de un tiempo.

-Pero... ¿entonces nos recuerdas a nosotros?

-Sí.

-¿Y a tus amigas?

-Bueno no muy bien, no recuerdo bien su apariencia o sus nombres.

-Pero antes de la cena mencionaste a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿Quienes serén ellas, ahora que lo pienso?

-Y ¿Recuerdas a µ's?

-¿µ's?

-Ven conmigo.

-Espera Cokoro despertaras a tus hermanos.

¿que me quieres mostrar? después de todo lo iré recordando después de un tiempo.

-Mira esto.

-Un póster de... ¿µ's?

-Si, eres la integrante de µ's, juntas salvaron la escuela, ellas son tus amigas ellas son Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y Maki-chan, ustedes son µ's

-µ's... ¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza!

-¡hermana!

-Tranquila Cokoro, solo es un leve dolor pero como estoy aun delicada es un poco intenso, ahora ve dormir quieres.

-Lo siento Nico.

-No es nada, Cokoro, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Así que ellas son µ's ahora debo pensar las cosas mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengo que hablarle a todas y decirles lo de Nico-chan, esto no puede esperar a mañana o se preocuparan, ademas la situación de Honoka con Yukiho no me facilita las cosas.

En cuanto llegue a casa les hablare por teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que tal tu helado Yukiho?

-Esta delicioso ¿quieres un poco?

-Claro.

-Ya veras que es dulce.

-No tan dulce como tus labios Yukiho.

-No digas eso es vergonzoso-decía ahora Yukiho sonrojada tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad-decía Honoka con una leve sonrisa.

-Honoka ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

-Creo que es lo mismo que tu quieres tratar conmigo.

-Bueno es sobre nosotras...

-Lo se, se que llevar esto acabo es difícil y no será bien visto por nadie ni siquiera por nuestros padres, pero ambas sabemos que me iré a vivir sola cuando entre a la universidad y si quieres puedes vivir conmigo.

-Nada me haría mas feliz que eso, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto ocultar nuestra relación a personas importantes a nosotros.

-Lo sabe Arisa ¿no?

-Si, ella me apoya, pero ¿no se si tus amigas lo hacen?

-Así no me apoyen no me alejare de ti, en cuanto a nuestros padres, creo que tendremos que esperar el momento adecuado para decirles.

-También pienso lo mismo...

-Lo siento mi teléfono suena, espera un momento por favor...

-Claro.

-Si... Esta bien... Mañana temprano... si... adiós y gracias Maki-chan.

-¿Paso algo Honoka?

-Nada malo Yukiho.

-Bien.

-Termina tu helado y vayamos a casa, tenemos que ayudar con la tienda esta noche.

-Si.

Quizá sea un poco torpe y despistada pero de algo estoy segura, amo a esta chica y daré todo por ella, incluso renunciar a µ's...

.

.

.

.

.

-Me parece que ya se como sobrellevar las cosas, aun me queda algo de tiempo, solo espero esa torpe no me descubra...

.

.

.

.

.

-Si Nozomi, mañana nos vernos en el templo 1 hora antes de clases ¿esta bien?

-Claro, ¿están avisadas las demás?

-Si, solo faltaría Nico-chan pero es de ella quien debo hablarles.

-Ok, hasta mañana.

Solo espero me crean a pesar de todo suena como una historia de película.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por que reunirnos tan temprano todas nya?

-Llegan tarde ustedes son la ultimas Hanayo, Rin-Decía molesta la pelirroja.

-Lo sentimos Rin se quedo dormida y...

-Eso puede esperar...-Interrumpía Eli a la castaña- ¿Bien que tienes que decirnos?

-Esa algo complicado y me evitare los detalles, sucede que Nico-chan tuvo un accidente y...

-¿Que clase de accidente?-Cuestionaba Honoka.

-¡Déjenme terminar! tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y al parecer perdió parte de su memoria.

-¿¡Qué?!-decían todas al unisono.

-Lo que escucharon, mi padre la atendió en el hospital y esos fueron sus resultado una amnesia no muy grave con el tiempo puede llegar a recuperar la memoria pero no se sabe cuando.

-Vaya-decía Kotori.

-Se los digo porque ella puede venir hoy a la escuela y no creo que sea bueno hostigarla sin saber antes el porque de la situación.

-¿Pero que fue lo que le sucedió?-Repetía Honoka.

-Ella debería decirselos, no creo ser la mas adecuada para decirles. Ademas no hay tiempo tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Sin mas nos encaminamos todas hacia la escuela en esta ocasión caminaba yo sola, Nico-chan no estaba como siempre a mi lado, hasta que mire y vi a Honoka a mi lado.

-¿Honoka..?

-Te veo algo mal desde ayer, supongo que debe ser por Nico-chan, pero tu me apoyaste ayer así que yo lo haré hoy, Maki-chan-terminaba de decir la pelinaranja con una sonrisa dedicada a Maki.

-Gracias Honoka.

Sus miradas fueron interrumpidas por un grito de Rin.

-¡Miren ahí esta Nico-chan nya!

-¿Eh?-respondía asombrada la pelinegra.

-¿Que pasa Nico-chan nya?

-¿Como saben quien soy yo? ¿Ademas las conozco?

Todas quedaban boquiabiertas ante la respuesta de Nico, excepto Maki.

-Olvidaste quienes somos nya, que cruel eres.

-Bien porque no nos presentamos de nuevo con Nico quizá así nos recuerde-decía Eli.

-Soy Koizumi Hanayo.

-Soy Rin-chan.

-Soy Minami Kotori.

-Sonoda Umi, es un gusto.

-Tojo Nozomi.

-Ayase Eli.

-Soy Honoka.

-Soy Nishikino Maki-decia con un todo de superioridad para hacerse notar un poco ante las demás.

-Bueno soy Yazawa Nico, parecen conocerme así que es un placer.

-¡¿No me recuerdas ni siquiera a mi?!-Decía un poco enojada Maki sujetando del brazo fuertemente a Nico.

-¡Suéltame que me lastimas! No las recuerdo pero estoy seguro que eres la mas odiosa de todas tonta, ¡aléjate de mi!

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Maki, quizá no debía actuar de tal manera ante Nico pero el verla con amnesia le desagradaba.

-Acaso no recuerdas que tu te me decl...

-¿Declaraste? No se de que forma lo habré hecho o con que intención, pero si las olvide de seguro a ti te odie, ¿quieres que me declare? Lo haré, declaro que Nishikino-san es la peor persona que pude conocer, así que aléjate de mi tonta.

Nico solamente se alejaba de las chicas, quienes miraban sorprendidas, Maki solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a correr lejos de la escuela, no podía soportar aquellas hirientes palabras de Nico, se alejo dejando tras de si un rastro de lagrimas.

-El plan ha comenzado...


	15. Chapter 15

¿Nico-chan me olvido realmente? ¿Por que me odia? Esto no era lo que buscaba, ahora que se que la amo, paso esto, no puedo detenerme y no paro de llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya eso fue duro para Maki-chan-Decía Eli.

-Pero no podíamos ir nosotras tras ella, ademas tenemos que averiguar mas sobre Nicocchi.

-Tienes razón Nozomi, vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eso pareció afectarle a Maki-chan demasiado.

-Tienes razón Kayocchin, pero no pudimos ir tras ella, y no parecía querer compañía.

-¿Y porque no dices "nya" Rin-chan?

-No estoy de humor ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea Umi-chan?

-Nos están evitando, pero las debemos apoyar pase lo que pase Kotori.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy agotada, que tanto corrí que llegue hasta este restaurante, aquí fue donde mis padres celebramos mi entrada a Otonokizaka.

FLASHBACK

-No tenían porque hacerlo...-Decía ligeramente sonrojada.

-Vamos querida es solo un pequeño festejo por ti-Interrumpía mi padre.

-Ademas eres nuestra única hija, un festejo debes en cuando no es malo-Decía mi madre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esos recuerdos me relajan, vaya que me hizo olvidar un poco a Ni...

-¡Maki-chan!

-¡Honoka!

-Por fin te encuentro.

-¿Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases?

-Dame... un... momento...

-¿Eh?

-No podía dejarte sola, después de todo tu me has ayudado en mi relación con Yukiho, lo menos que podía hacer es lo mismo por ti.

-Pero... Tu fuiste la primera en ayudarme.

-Bueno ambas nos hemos ayudado-decía Honoka mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Eh...? bueno yo...

-Ya no llegaremos a clases ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

-Claro.

Mis mejores amigas creía que eran Rin y Hanayo, pero Honoka se empieza a ganar mi confianza, sera que...

.

.

.

.

.

-Por fin un descanso nya.

-Parece que te recuperaste Rin-chan.

-Si Kayocchin, vamos rápido con las de tercero.

-Si, también tengo curiosidad de que paso con Nico-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Responde Nicocchi ¿que tramas?-Decía fuertemente Nozomi a la pelinegra

-Ayase ¿Puedes calmar a tu novia?

-Entonces si nos recuerdas, vamos confiesa todo.-Repeló Nozomi

-No se de que hablan, suéltame Tojou.

-No hasta que nos digas la verdad.

-¡Hola de nuevo nya!-Llego Rin con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

-Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan ¿Que hacen?

-Nico-chan no quiere hablar con nosotras así que Nozomi la esta convenciendo-decía Eli con tono de decepción.

-Si no habla, le daré un apretoncito...

-¡Las clases comenzarán ya Rin-chan, vámonos!

-Pero quiero ver como Nozo... ¡NYAAAAA!-Sin dudar Hanayo arrastro a Rin fuera del salón.

-Parece que te salvaste por esta Nicocchi, pero llegara el momento y tendrás que decirnos la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya el helado esta delicioso hoy.

-Eso siempre dices mientras comes tu pan.

-Cierto, pero no estoy comiendo pan.

-Vaya, tu no cambias Honoka-decía esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Estas sonriendo ¿estas mejor?

-Bueno un poco, es gracias a ti Honoka-chan.

-Basta me haces sonrojar.

-Sabes no hace mucho me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Nico, así que no se que pensar de todo esto.

-Dijiste que perdió un poco la memoria, quizá sea eso ademas, que no le hablaste a ella de buena manera.

-Lo se, pero...

-¿Pero..?-Honoka inclino levemente su cabeza.

-Algo me dice que no la perdió del todo, la veo como siempre, no lo se.

-Siento que me ocultas algo Maki-chan, quizá tu sabes la razón de su amnesia temporal.

-Bueno yo... solo te lo diré a ti, así que por favor guarda el secreto.

.

.

.

.

.

-Esa tonta de Nozomi, no se que tramara, mi plan contra Maki apenas empieza, yo llore por ella, ahora ella llorara por mi.

Me siento incomoda al lado de Nico-chan, es como si planeara algo malo. ¡Que alguien me ayude!-Gritaba mentalmente Hanayo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eso fue lo que causo la contusión.

-¡Ese maldito!

-Honoka todos nos miraran si gritas.

-Lo siento pero estoy enfadada.

-Te entiendo.

-Me hizo enojar bastante mou.-Hacía un mohin, al terminar sus palabras.

-Bueno y después de eso ¿que harás con Yukiho?

-¿Eh..?

-Bueno te he hablado todo el día de mi que tal un poco de ti.

-No lo se, siento que debemos terminar nuestra relación.

-¡¿Por q...?!

-Y tu ¿que harás con Nico-chan?-Interrumpía Honoka.

-Me voy dentro de poco, quizá sea lo mejor sacarla de mi corazón...

-Eso es duro, pero concuerdo contigo Maki-chan-interrumpía de nuevo Honoka.

-Ademas ella ya no me corresponde, tarde demasiado, debería olvidarla.

.

.

.

.

.

-Perfecto señora, no se preocupe ella estará encantada, claro, hasta luego.-Decía el señor Nishikino colgando el teléfono.

-Doctor Nishikino, su esposa lo espera afuera.

-Gracias Asuka, dile que pase.

-Cariño ¿pasa algo?-preguntaba una mujer madura pelirroja.

-Sucede que nuestra hija se ira a Londres mas pronto de lo que esperamos.

-¿Mmm?

-Se ira en 3 días.


	16. Chapter 16

-Estoy en casa.-Decía Honoka mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de su casa.

-Honoka ¿No tenias practica hoy después de clases?-Pregunto Yukiho.

-Si Yukiho, pero se cancelo porque Maki se sentía mal y Nico bueno; no podía practicar hoy.

-Bueno mis padres no están, fueron por ingredientes para el negocio, por lo tanto estamos, so-las.

-¡¿Solas?! Ademas eres muy coqueta Yukiho.

-Calla, la última vez tuviste el control, esta vez lo haré yo.

-Bueno... ¡Espera no me jales!

.

.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa. Que diablos nunca hay nadie.

-Maki, por fin llegas cariño.

-¿Papá?

El que mi padre estuviera en casa no era una buena señal.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Te tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cual es?

-Te iras a Londres en 3 días. ¡Sorpresa!

-En... 3... días..?

-Vamos Maki alégrate te iras a estudiar a Londres, a una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de medicina ¿No te da gusto?

-Ya sabes que no quería irme a Londres, pero eso te importa poco.

-Sabes que no compar...

-Si ya se no compartías la idea de que fuera una idol y mucho menos pudiste esperar a que tuviera mi último concierto con mis amigas antes de largarme de aquí.

-Lo hago por tu bien Maki...

-¡Por mi bien o tus intereses!

-Maki...

-Estoy harta de complacerte en todo lo que me pides ¿cuando demonios podre hacer algo que quiero?

-¡Ya basta!

-...

-¡A tu habitación!

-Te odio papá ¡Te odio!

.

.

.

.

.

-Nico ¿Nos vamos juntas a casa?

-Claro Ayase.

-Vamos dime Eli. Nozomi ¿Tu vienes?

-Claro Elicchi.

-El monstruo pechugón vendrá, vaya...

-Nicoccchi, deberías calmarte un poco o te haré un Washi Washi Max-Decía la pelimorada levantando las manos con sus claras intenciones.

-¡No Nozomi! Discúlpame por favor...

-Calma Nozomi, recuerda que Nico esta mala.

-Lo haré Elicchi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me pregunto si Maki-chan esta bien.

-Esperemos que si Rin-chan.

-No lo se estoy un poco triste y preocupada.

-Vamos Rin-chan, yo se que te animara.

-¿Que?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro concierto de Halloween?

-Si.

-Podemos ir a mi casa y ponerme el disfraz de gato, que tanto te gusta-Decia Hanayo al oído de su novia la cual se sonrojo al instante.

-Es tarde Kayocchin ¡Vamos rápido a tu casa!

-Pero no me jales Rin-chan, espe... ¡Que alguien me ayude!

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes que me dejaste adolorida la cadera Honoka?

-Querías tomar el control esta vez, ademas mira mi espalda estoy arañada, y de los hombros estoy mordida.

-Bueno debías sufrir igual que yo.

-¿Crees que te hice sufrir?

-Bueno yo...

-Entonces te daré el placer que dices no tuviste Yukiho.

-Espera Honoka, mphhhhh... Hono... mphhhhh...

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno chicas las dejó aquí, tengo que hablar con los profesores de Arisa.

-Te podemos esperar Eli.

-Descuida Nico-chan, tardare bastante por lo que no es necesario que me esperen.

-Esta bien Eli, descuida cuidare de Nicocchi hasta llegar a casa.

Ambas chicas se alejaban, Eli no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Nozomi, si eso era verdad era buen momento para hacerle saber, aunque ahora tendría que regresar a casa sin su novia.

-Nico-chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Mmm... claro ¿que necesitas?

-¿Te quedarías en mi casa esta noche?

-¿Ehhh? ¿po... po... porque no se lo pediste a Eli?

-Es algo que solo puedo confiarte a ti.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Necesito hablarle a mi madre.

-Tengo un teléfono en casa, vamos.

.

-Si, gracias mamá, adiós.

-¿Que dijo?

-Puedo quedarme por esta noche, por suerte no trabaja hoy y puede cuidar de mis hermanos.

-Bien me ¿acompañas a mi habitación?

-¿Para que?

-Te prestare ropa para dormir, no puedes estar con el uniforme todo el día.

-Bueno, gracias.

-Quizá esto te quede.

-Vaya que tienes bastante ropa Nozomi. ¿Que es esto? ¡Nozomi! ¡¿Porque tienes unas esposas?!

-¿Vaya que eres curiosa Nicocchi?

-Curiosa, estaban a la vista.

-Es para atrapar a alguien en caso de que irrumpan en mi casa.

-Pero se ven fáciles de romper, podrían invertir su función y atraparte a ti.

-Conozco un truco para quitarlas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Me enseñarías?

-Claro, necesito tu muñeca, y cerramos esto y la otra la ponemos en este costado de la cama y listo.

-Bueno y ¿como me las quito? Nozomi ¿porque cierras la puerta?

-No lo harás, es hora de tu castigo por decirme monstruo pechugon y por inventar tu amnesia.

¿Nozomi me descubrió? ¿Pero, como..? Fui lo mas cautelosa que pude.

-Espera Nozomi, por favor hablemos ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.

.

.

.

.

En 3 días, lo mejor es irme y decirle a todas, excepto a Nico. Nunca creí sentir lo que siento por ella ¿será realmente que esto es amor?

-Después de todo aun dudas Maki?

-¡Mamá!

-Creo que llego el momento que tu y yo hablemos.

-No creo que sea lo mejor madre.

-Si escuche bien a tu padre, tu enserio estas enamorada de...

-¡No lo digas madre! Ademas se que no lo aceptaras...

-Deja que eso lo decida yo, vamos cuéntame hija...


	17. Chapter 17

FLASHBACK

Eli y Nozomi hablaban antes de clases, intentando no llamar la atención de Nico.

-¿Estas segura de esto Nozomi?

-Si, si mi teoría es cierta Nico solo se hace la tonta, en realidad no tiene amnesia y si la tuvo, ya paso.

-Esta bien Nozomi, pero ¿que piensas hacer?

-Llevaré a Nico a mi casa, ya estando ahí la tendré que convencer de que me confiese sus planes.

-Pero no iríamos esta noche a cenar juntas.-Decía una rubia decepcionada.

-Lo se Elicchi pero...

-Descuida Nozomi lo dejaremos para otro día, serás mi novia, pero entiendo que te preocupes por nuestras amigas así que te apoyo.

-Elicchi gracias-Decía Nozomi a la vez que se lanzaba en un abrazo a su novia.

-De nada Nozomi-Respondía Eli mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Ademas después de esto tu y yo tendremos una noche muy especial E-li-cchi ¡je!-Nozomi susurraba al oído de su novia con un tono totalmente seductor.

-De ser así, tomate tu tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya estas mas rígida hoy Nicocchi.

-No... no puedo... moverme...

-Bueno suficiente castigo ¿Lista para confesar tus intenciones?

-Idio...ta...

-¿Quieres mas?

-¡Lo siento Nozomi!

-Ahora confiesa.

-Al menos quitame las esposas y déjame ir al baño.

-Esta bien dame un segundo.-Nozomi se alejaba, entraba a su baño.

-¿Que haces?

-Verificar que no haya algo que puedas usar como arma y que todo este cerrado.

-No escaparé, te diré lo que quieres saber.

-Bien tomate tu tiempo, tenemos toda la noche Nicocchi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno yo... es decir... Bueno Nico ella me confeso sus sentimientos el mismo día que mi padre me informo de mi viaje a Londres. Ese día la rechace, pero me sentía mal por dentro, no era solo la culpa había algo mas en ese vacío que sentía en mi interior.

-Debió de ser lo que actualmente sientes hija.

-Bueno no estoy segura, el caso es que después del incidente de Nico con su padre, que me sentí un poco mas influenciada por este sentimiento. Por eso fui con ella a pesar de los riesgos que estaban.

-Bueno no apoyo que te pongas en peligro cariño, pero entiendo un poco tu sentir.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno no me enamore de una chica si no de tu padre, si no no estarías aquí ahora jeje...

-¡Mamá!

-Lo siento, lo siento, el caso es que si realmente estas enamorada de esa chica, yo no me opondré a tu felicidad.

-Mamá...-Maki alzaba la vista y veía asu madre con unos brillantes ojos.

-Es mas esa niña me agrada, siempre y cuando te haga feliz y no te lastime.

-Gracias pero dudo que eso suceda.

-¿Y eso porque hija?

-Bueno se que sufrió de amnesia y actualmente no puede recordar nada ni siquiera cuando se confeso, ni cuando la be...-Maki tapaba rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-Tu ¿Ya diste tu primer beso cariño?-Preguntaba la madre de Maki a la vez que la abrazaba con ternura y felicidad.

-¡No lo digas así madre, es vergonzoso-respondía Maki totalmente sonrojada.

-Ahora veo porque siempre te dicen tomate.

-¡Mamá!

-Disculpa tomatito.

-¡Deja de molestarme!

.

.

.

.

.

-Tardaste demasiado Nicocchi.

-Disculpa me duele todo el cuerpo.

-No digas que no te gusto

-¡No digas tonterías pervertida!

-Bueno ahora responde.

-Esta bien Nozomi, me descubriste que quieres saber.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Yukiho?!

-Mamá, Papá ¿que sucede?-Bajaba las escaleras una chica totalmente desarreglada

-Estas muy agitada ¿estas bien hija?-Pregunto su madre.

-Si lo estoy, no se preocupen.

-Solo queríamos avisarte que llegamos y saber si llego tu hermana.

-Si esta en su habitación vistiendose.

-¿Vistiendose?-Preguntaron ambos padres.

-¿Eh? Si... si... Si es que cayo en un charco de lodo la torpe y se esta cambiando la ropa, y le ayudare a lavarla.

-¡Oh! Bueno esta bien.-Terminaba el padre.

Casi lo arruino por completo, ahora tendré que lavar el uniforme de Honoka, bueno no me quejo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eres torpe o que Nico.

-No te molestes Nozomi es solo...

-¡¿Que?! Solo por una ridícula venganza tuya contra Maki, ¿sabes si ella siente algo por ti para empezar?

-Ella me rechazó y...

-Pero nos dio sus razones, ella fue quien estuvo mas preocupada por ti, inclusive nos informo de tu daño, no sabemos porque estuviste en el hospital, ella no dijo nada, esperaba que tu nos lo dijeras, pero como haya sido, ella a demostrado que siente algo por ti, mas que cualquier amiga.

-...-Nico no respondía nada.

-¿Que dices a eso Nico? Estar alejando la persona que tu amas o que posiblemente te ame y tu solo la lastimas.

-Yo... yo no se que hacer ahora-Nico solo abrazaba a la pelimorada soltando en llanto, no podía soportar la idea de que la pelirroja se iría en 2 semanas.

.

.

.

.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Yukiho y Honoka se ponían sus zapatos para irse a su jornada escolar.

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Con cuidado Honoka, cuida a tu hermana.-Gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

-Descuida mamá lo haré.

Mis hijas son muy lindas y se aceptan como tal, ya no hay peleas como tal.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nozomi sal del baño que me tengo que arreglar.

-Espera tu turno Nicocchi.

-No tendría que hacerlo si no me hubiera quedado aquí.

-Lo siento mi casa, mis reglas.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya me voy Arisa.

-Espera me iré contigo.

-Tardas demasiado y yo llegare tarde.

-Eso es cruel Eli.

.

.

.

.

.

Una amante del arroz caminaba adolorida de su espalda, junto a su compañera desde la niñez.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer Rin.

-¿Que cosa Kayocchin?

-Ese disfraz.

-¿Nya?

-Me duele la cadera y me rasguñaste toda la espalda.

-No digas que no te gusto Ka-yo-cchin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotori se terminaba de alistar cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Umi llegas temprano.

-Bueno prometí escoltar a mi pajarita hasta la escuela.

-Umi haces que me sonroje y que sumas puntos para que la próxima vez seas la dominante.

-¡Indecente!

.

.

.

.

.

Una chica salía de su cuarto dispuesta a irse, pero su semblante daba indicios de apenas poder dormir.

-Maki te vez terrible.

-Gracias mamá, eso es lo que toda chica espera oír al levantarse. Me voy.

-¿No desayunaras?

-Se me hace tarde comprare algo por allá, o le pediré a Honoka su pan.

-Hija...

-¿Si?

-Suerte con Nico hoy.

-¡Mamá!

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien aquí nos separamos, nos vemos en casa Yukiho.

-Claro, adiós.

-¡Oye! ¿No olvidas algo?-Gritaba Honoka a Yukiho.

Esta regresaba y se levantaba sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Honoka.-¿Feliz ahora?

-¿Y la despistada soy yo?-Se mofaba Honoka.

-Cállate, nos vemos después.

.

-Adiós Arisa, nos vemos después. ¡Oh! Buenos días Honoka.

-Bueno días Eli ¿Y Nozomi?

-Debería venir con Nico, aunque ya es algo tarde.

-Buenos días Eli, Honoka.

-Buenos días Hanayo, Rin.-Decían la rubia y la pelinaranja.

-No te vez bien Hanayo ¿estas bien?-Preguntaba Eli.

-Si no te preocupes Eli, yo ammm... me caí de la cama esta mañana y me lastime un poco.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado Hanayo.-Decía una recién llegada pelirroja.

-Maki nya.

-Buenos días chicas.-Saludaba Maki.

-Buenos di... ¡Oye te ves horrible!

-Gracias Honoka, es lo que esperaba escuchar esta mañana.

-Lo siento-decía Honoka en su clásica pose sonriendo y rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-En fin chicas tenia algo que decirles, pero no se como...

-¡Chicas!

-Ahí vienen Kotori y Umi ¡Ay! Mi espalda.

-Buenos días.-Saludaba Umi.

-Buenos días-respondían Maki, Eli, Rin, Hanayo y Honoka al unisono.

-¿Decías algo Maki?-preguntaba la líder.

-Si bueno yo...

-¡Cielos te vez horrible Maki!

-Gracias Kotori-respondía un poco molesta Maki, ante tal comentario y la segunda interrupción.-Como les decía yo...

-Ahí vienen Nozomi y Nico nya.

-¡Cállense!

-Tranquila Maki ¿que sucede?-Preguntaba Umi.

-¡Lo que sucede es que me iré de aquí en 2 días, mi traslado se adelanto!-gritaba fuertemente Maki, tal fue que Nozomi y Nico aun un poco lejos escucharon la estruendosa frase.

-¿Nicocchi?-Nozomi se giro un poco y vio el sorpresivo cambio en Nico.

-Maki se ira... se ira en 3 días. Entonces lo que planeamos para mi confesión...

-Tranquila Nicocchi, no llores por favor.

-Nozomi...

-¿Eh?

-Ese día nunca llegara...- Las piernas de Nico perdían fuerza y caía de rodillas a un lado de Nozomi, a la vez que pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.


End file.
